Wild Hearts
by foreverwishing
Summary: Beth and Daryl were very close friends growing up until Beth had to move with her family to Florida at 14. Beth is devastated along with Daryl. A long 7 years later and Beth is finally moving back to Georgia. What will happen? Bethyl based story with some character guests!
1. Wild Hearts Chapter 1

Note from the Author:

Imagine Beth and Daryl growing up together. Imagine Beth having to relocate to Florida and having to leave Daryl for good at 14 for 7 years. Imagine how she feels when she sees him again.

The waves crashed against the Destin shore relentlessly. Storm clouds could be seen far away, as foreboding and foreshadowing as her near future she felt. She lifted her chin and inhaled the salty spray of the sea before her. She dug her toes deeper into the sand, hoping to imbed the memory deep into her brain. Her fingertips glided over the sand beside her, letting the snow white grains fall through her fingers here and there.

She was going to miss this place. They'd moved here when she was 14. She surfed these short waves, grew up with this sand in her hair, and lounged on this beach more than her own bed. While, at first, she missed the farm it was easy to get over as it was being replaced with an environment comparable to paradise... she wondered what happened to her friends back home. It had been years since she'd been home. Her sister, Maggie, had just moved back to the farm with her very new husband, Glenn a year ago. They built their own house on the land, and updated the farm house, so that they all could live near each other again and start up the farm to bring in extra finances.

So, this meant instead of a Florida college, Beth would be attending Georgia Tech, instead. She was just glad all this was happening at the end of winter into summer, she'd have time to adjust back to Georgia, and familiarize herself with the state again. She was looking forward to seeing her old friends, though she wondered if they'd still get along..she remembered her first crush and best friend at one time. At that thought she shook her head and smiled. She was all of a sudden looking forward to returning with a sudden excitement.

After another 30 minutes she grabbed her flippers and headed back down the beach to meet up with her father who was over looking the loading of the Penske rental truck. She had an old light blue Chevy truck that was packed with just her things from her room. She couldn't live without her guitar, pick, and notebook full of songs and poems. She always had to be prepared when inspiration hit.

"Hey, Daddy." she came up behind him, taking hold of his hand and resting her head against his shoulder.

"Hey, Bethy. This is our last load, that means you'll be following us. Glenn and Maggie will drive the Penske, while me and Annette will drive the car. Will you be alright all alone?"

"'Course I will! I can sing as loud as I want to the radio! It really sounds like an alright plan," she half frowned, half smiled as she looked over her shoulder to the beach.

"You're gonna miss it a lot, aren't ya?" her dad asked, already knowing the answer while putting his arm around her and rubbed her shoulder.

"Ya have no idea. But, I am ready to be near Maggie again, get to know Glenn better, too."

"Yep, we'll have all the time in the world, now."

"We sure will." Beth kissed her dad's cheek and headed for her truck.

"Stop being so sappy!" Maggie ordered, hustling her huge duffel bag over her shoulder as she garnered Beth's attention.

"Wait, Maggie, let me get that," Glenn came over and took the bag off Maggie's shoulder.

"Thanks, babe." Maggie gave Glenn a look Beth couldn't quite decipher as she stood beside her sister.

"Well, Herschel, I will see you when we get home." Glenn patted Herschel's shoulder and set off for the truck.

"I love you, Daddy, honk if you need us." Maggie kissed his cheek and grabbed Beth's hand as they separated from their father.

"I love you, girls. Ya drive safe, OK?"

"Like a snail!" Beth smiled lightly over her shoulder.

"You don't hate me for convincing Daddy and Annette to do this, do ya?" Maggie turned to Beth, her face showing her worry.

Beth's eyes widened in shock. "Maggie, Lord, no! I love you, and I miss you and we shouldn't be so far apart! I'm happy. I promise! When you love people, change is something we have to do..it's what I want to do! But, I am going to miss the ocean!" Maggie hugged her tightly.

"Ok, I want to tell you something first, and don't scream - I haven't told Daddy or Annette...and I know Daddy would be.." Maggie was cut off by Beth.

"Well, what is it? You're worryin' me!"

Maggie turned Beth so that their backs faced the family, held her hand, and took a deep breath. "I'm pregnant!"

Beth immediately lit up with a smile, her eyes watered, and she fought the shriek of excitement from leaving her mouth. "When did you find out?!"

"I found out early. I went in for what I thought was a stomach bug, not even suspecting a baby! Glenn and I talked about it and both agreed we want one. I'd stopped my pill only about 2 months before the nausea began, and I went in to see my regular doctor. He did a blood test and surprised the hell out of me!"

"Maggie, oh my God, I'm so happy!" Beth hugged Maggie tightly, they both shared a private moment Maggie saved just for them. "Thank you for tellin' me first!"

"I planned that all along!" Maggie smiled brightly. "I wanted to do it in person, had to. So I told Glenn while were planning the move with Daddy and Annette, I'd tell you first! I'm due in late December!"

"A Christmas baby!" Beth gushed quietly. "What a present this is gonna be!" Beth smiled with Maggie.

"Well, ladies, I can only imagine what you're talkin' about!" Glenn smiled as he as toting one last box to the truck.

"You'd be right!" the girls answered in unison, laughing together as well.

"Well...I know who you're gonna be happy 'ta see," Maggie smirked.

"Don't!" Beth ordered. "He may not even be around Georgia anymore.." Beth wasn't allowing herself to hope to see him. It had been so long.

"Fine, I'll shut up. But, you know I'm right!" Maggie pointed at Beth as she sauntered away to the Penske.

Beth sighed as she pulled open the creaky Chevy door and literally climbed onto the old gray seat, slamming the gigantic door with a big clang. She wasn't sad about leaving anymore. The idea that he might be there, still in Georgia, made her smile. She'd looked for him on social media, but couldn't find him. Every now and again it hurt knowing they'd said goodbye on a bad note. It was like a love song that ended in heartbreak.

She just assumed that chapter of her life was closed, he would be off in L. A. somewhere, and life would remain dull knowing her luck. She took in, then let out a huge breath and turned on the old radio to let Nirvana's soulful notes of "Heart-Shaped Box" lull her anxieties away as the mid morning Florida warmth drifted into her window for the last time in what would most likely be a long while.

Leaving Florida was like slowly peeling off a band-aid for Beth, every mile she drove she felt her heart sink a little. Sure, she can visit sometime, but with school coming after summer, when would that be? She would have classes, deadlines, limited financial funds, and most likely an abundance of sleep deprivation. She promised herself not to think about it, let it pass, and let it go. She had bigger fish to fry, and worrying about this was like worrying about milk that hadn't spilled yet.

After a long while a familiar sign came into view. "Welcome to Georgia! The peach state!" it read and she sighed as she rolled past it. This was her hometown of 14 years and she barely remembered any of it. Nothing remains the same and she knew she wouldn't recognize a lot of anything due to the years that have passed. Everything seemed newer. She remembered some state parks, like Stone Mountain, but the scenery had her baffled now that her family had sped up in front of her and she was lagging behind.

Beth pulled into a gas station and parked at a pump. She didn't expect needing a top off so soon, but might as well do it before the tank went dry in the middle of the sticks with no station in sight. She dialed Maggie's cell and waited.

"You guys left me behind," Beth said dramatically. "You couldn't wait?"

"Oh my God, we're sorry! Where are you, we can wait!"

"It's ok, I only lost you guys about 20 minutes ago. I don't want to hold anyone back, so y'all keep goin'. I stopped for gas at a station."

"Be careful." Maggie reminded her. "Call us if you need anything. We're only about 30 miles to the farm, you should be about 35, or 40.."

"Alright. I'll call you when I get near."

"Gotcha, love ya!" Maggie replied.

"Me, too." Beth smiled as she threw her phone into her knapsack and climbed out of the car.

She wasn't too worried about looking up to cross the small lot to the store entrance. She was busy untangling her sack closure and just continued walking. It was absolutely silent, there wasn't a soul in the entire lot when she had pulled up. She took a step and all of a sudden a huge roaring sound filled her eardrums and a motorcycle groaned past her and turned into a space at her left. She must have vacated her mind for 30 seconds to not hear the damn loud monster. He passed so close in front of her, too!

What was his problem? Did he have eye problems? No, most likely not.. You know what? She was pissed. Beth Greene never got pissed. Beth Greene got slightly annoyed, but being "pissed" was not in the Beth Greene emotional thesaurus! Who the hell did this man, or guy, think he was? He could very well have killed her. She could be dead now. She wasn't about to let him off the hook. She strode over to him without thinking it through, he could be a psycho, after all he did just try to kill her.

"Did you not see me back there? Were you even watching, or did you even care?" Beth asked as she got close to the man un mounting the bike.

She tried to keep herself on track, truly, she did. As the guy un mounted the bike she was distracted by the way his muscles twisted beneath the tanned skin of the length of his arms and that sliver of back showed at the bottom of his vest right above his jeans. Then, she saw the angel's wings sewn onto the back of said vest and she was silenced into an even deeper stupor. His hair was long, brown and thick to his chin beneath the helmet when he'd lifted it. She got a glimpse of his mouth first, hair grew in thick around it, a lighter shade than his hair. When she finally met his eyes she was stumped dumb.

"Daryl Dixon?" she asked completely shocked, speechless, and without the ability to produce another sentence.

"Well, Beth Greene. I'm surprised you 'membered me." He smirked at first, then he appeared completely shocked and lost for words. "Beth." he spoke it like he was really seeing her now.

Beth blinked rapidly, trying to force her mind to function, her eyes to move off his arms, and her lips to move to speak. "Um, yeah. Ya think my memory is that bad? I'm more surprised you remembered me!" she exclaimed.

Daryl moved closer to her, slowly, slightly nervous, and watching her reaction the entire time, before pulling her in for a hug. It was a quick hug, but her body's senses went alight at his arm around her. He smelled the same, that hadn't changed. Even with the scent of the outdoors on him, sunshine and an earthy scent, he smelled like the Daryl she remembered, the Daryl she had fallen for so long ago. She still felt the same jumping of her heart she always felt when he hugged her. As he pulled away, his goatee slightly rubbed her upper cheek and it was a hot shock that went straight into her system.

"What are you doin' back in Georgia?"

"Me, my dad, and mom are moving back to our farm because my sister Maggie just married a guy, Glenn, and they're havin' a baby..I want to be there for her..plus, she is going to need a lot of help and I want to know my niece." Beth answered slowly, having to look elsewhere to distract her from watching him bite his thumbnail.

"I'd bet so." Daryl seemed to get nervous, even more than he had been the whole conversation.

"Plus, I'm going to Georgia Tech next fall, already waited a little late since high school graduation."

"21 is late? Shit, try never goin'. I couldn't put myself through the torture'a school 'n all _again_."

Beth chuckled lightly. Her memories of Daryl in her classes were of his eyes rolling, or him drawing in his composition notebooks. "It's never too late," she caught his stare. "You could do it."

"I still can barely believe you're here. I really thought you'd left forever, ya know?"

"Well... Guess I didn't after all." she caught his stare and was transfixed by his deep blue gray eyes again. His eyes took her back to age 14 and goose bumps erupted on her arms.

"Me too." he replied, his eyes were glued to hers, all of his nervousness gone. "Can I have your number? So we can keep in touch, maybe meet up, or..something?" he finished not so smoothly.

Beth smiled at him, charmed by his not so suave way of asking for her number. "Yeah, you can."

Daryl turned and went back to his bike to grab his phone.

Beth didn't mean to stare at him like a glass of water after she'd trekked the Sahara, she meant to look away, but how could she, though? That t-shirt did nothing to hide his large upper arms at all, thankfully. Then those jeans fit him just right, from the way they sat on his hips, to the way they met his black leather, buckled riding boots. The wind hit his hair and she was awarded with a long look at his neck, tanned as well, taut, like his arms. He leaned over and that sliver of tanned skin shone from below his T-shirt and his jeans again. She involuntarily bit her bottom lip enough to make her jump slightly right as he straightened and turned.

"You can go ahead and type it in." he handed her the phone, their fingers touching sent chills up her arms.

"Alright, there it is." Beth handed it back to him, placing her hands on the strap of her knapsack.

"Good. It was good seein' you, Beth. You look, uh, you look good. But, you haven't changed much.." Daryl started his comment before looking in her eyes, at the end he held her gaze."I like that."

"You, too, Daryl." she spoke softly, loving that he liked her now as he did then. "Well, you have changed a lot, like, a whole lot. In a really nice way, though." Beth smiled nervously before they both became shy and looked away.

"I gotta get goin', I have to be back at the shop soon."

"Ok. Bye, then!" Beth squeaked and they both slowly stepped farther away.

Beth got back to her car and began opening her gas cap methodically like a robot. Her mind was literally in 10 directions. She was thinking about way too many things at once. One, she was disappointed he wasn't outside when she came out, but she knew he most likely had a job at his _shop _he was responsible for. She was also still thinking about his eyes, how they were just the same as she remembered, not one shade different, not one eyelash thinner. They were the same deep beautiful blue gray as always.

She finally shook Daryl from her thoughts as she pulled up to the road the farm house sat off of. There were what looked like several, multiple thousand dollar priced homes on the winding road. All were gated off and spaced out at least a mile apart. She was shocked. This was the sticks, no one lived on this road but one neighbor, and he owned a stable, too. His land was at least 3 miles from them. It saddened her that she no longer could look at her old stomping grounds and see where she grew up. Some things she felt she remembered, but not most.

She turned off the road and onto the gravel drive up to the house. On the way she saw the fields that were freshly plowed, the red dirt in neat, endless lines. She saw the tree she and her middle school and high school friends would hang out under when the weather was too hot to bear. Then she came upon the barn. The infamous barn where Maggie had been caught multiple times, for multiple offenses. It was obviously painted since she'd been back, but even that paint was a little faded, too.

Driving past the stables made her blush. When she and Daryl were 14, that's where they'd first kissed. It was an innocent kiss, very innocent, but meant so much to her. He was the little gentleman, of course. He was wild and crazy most of the time, but that day, he was completely different. It happened right before she and her family moved away. The thought made her eyes water at what could have been, who they would be to each other now.

Beth pulled up to the house and sighed as she turned off Big Blue. Maggie was heading down the stairs towards her. She imagined how she would look in January, round, exhausted, cranky. Lord, she was going to need prayer to get through it.

"We're sorry, Bethy!" Maggie said sweetly. "I was nauseated, Glenn was, too, watching me wretch..so we decided to just gun it and go for it to get here before we lost our lunches."

"Mags, it's fine! I actually am glad you guys left me in the dust!" Beth grinned as she climbed out of the truck.

"What?" Maggie asked with a grin from ear to ear. "Who'd you see?" she asked curiously.

"How'd you know?" Beth asked suspiciously.

"Well, you're grinnin' like the cat that ate the canary and you never could hide anything from me!" Maggie put a hand on her hip and an elbow on the truck bed.

Beth shook her head and looked at the stables, then back to Maggie. "I saw Daryl," Beth smiled. "He's, um, wow. I can't even!" Beth laughed, blushing.

"I know, right? He grew like a weed, really. It's amazing. You never told me just how close you guys got!" Maggie brushed Beth's elbow with a swipe of her hand.

"It was never serious, I mean," Beth searched for the right words. "It meant a lot, to me..and now, today, I'm thinking it might have meant a lot to him, too."

"Beth!" Maggie said pointedly, eyeing her with a glare. "Details, please!"

"Alright, alright! We kissed in the stables before we moved. It was a nice kiss, not crazy, or anythin'. We used to hold hands walking a lot, innocent stuff." Beth blushed. "And maybe a bit more!" Beth smiled.

"So, all those sex questions you used to ask me were just for actual literal knowledge?." Maggie looked put on a forlorn face and then laughed.

"Yeah, me and Daryl never did much of anything.." Beth left out a bit, not wanting to share all her secrets in a day. "Plus, I have only had, like, 2 boyfriends since Daryl. So, I don't think you'll be shocked to learn I'm a virgin, still."

"What?!" Maggie inadvertently let out loudly.

"What does it matter? You make it seem like I'm a damn leper, or somethin'!" Beth rolled her eyes.

"No, no..I don't mean to. I just am shocked. 21 and a virgin? I had lost faith in anyone lasting that long now days!" Maggie laughed.

"Yeah, well..I did!" they both laughed heartily together.

"Come on, let's feed you something good, I know all you got from that Pump'N'Grocery were fritos and a diet coke!"

"My favorite snack!" Beth laughed.

As Beth grabbed her bag, she looked to the stables, they were smaller in the distance, and she smiled to herself. Maybe it was fate, or God, or maybe it was the will of the God's she was back here, and that she ran into Daryl. Either way, she was happy she was back. She was thrilled now and Daryl's smirk flittered through her mind and her smile grew.


	2. Chapter 2

Note from the Author: I do not own any rights to "The Walking Dead" anything, including Beth &amp; Daryl. All scenarios are fictional.

"Amen!" Beth exclaimed as she and Maggie fell onto her huge bed. "It's done!"

"I second that," Maggie laughed, "Amen!"

"Who would have thought we'd get it all done in 4 hours?"

"You do know we only got _your_ room done, right?"

"Crap." Beth groaned.

Maggie grinned. "It doesn't matter. We got a long, long while. Our house is almost done. Glenn and his friend are going way faster than we'd thought.. Soon I can decorate the nursery I've been dying to get into! It'll be good!"

"Well. I think this will be the best year ever!" Beth eyed Maggie who was lying on her side facing her. "I will be getting a niece in December, ya know!" she grinned. "I'll be an aunt!"

"How can I forget? I'm happy for you, I'm happy period! I wasn't so happy throwing up my cereal this morning, but just thinking about the baby makes me smile."

"Well, ya are happy until you can't see your own feet!" Beth laughed.

"Just wait 'till you're pregnant, I am so gonna get you back with the preggo humor!" Maggie narrowed her eyes.

"Promise?" Beth tucked a piece of hair behind Maggie's ear, her eyes held a slight sheen of tears.

"You don't even hafta ask." Maggie smiled a watery smile and they both pulled each other in for a hug.

Beth woke by herself and smiled when she realized Maggie had drowned her in the huge quilt that had rested on the foot of the bed. She felt refreshed, she felt renewed, and shocked that apparently the farmhouse had central air now and otherwise she'd be drowning in sweat under that quilt. She felt giddy finally at being able to stomp on her old grounds. The sun was shining through the window, the birds were singing, it seemed like a perfect day until she heard a loud truck riding down the drive. She didn't even bother to get up and look, knowing it was Glenn, or her Dad. She threw an arm heavily over her eyes.

When the smell of bacon and eggs wafted into her room, she finally pulled herself out of bed, pulled her hair into a ponytail, slipped into a white t-shirt and cutoffs and headed down for breakfast. The smell was mouthwatering as she crept up behind Annette. She was way too busy to notice her, frying the bacon and grabbing toast from the toaster.

"Don't you try sneakin' up on me, Bethy!" Annette turned around and pointed a fork at her.

Beth fell into a fit of laughter out of humor and fear. "You could have pretended!"

"Nope, I can't, 'specially not when I'm cookin'! Learned that from your brother Shawn years ago. If I didn't grow a third eye on the back of my head I'd be scarred all over due to hot spills on me durin' his _surprise attacks_!"

"Fine, I'll save you some gray hairs and not scare ya again." Beth promised as she laid her head on Annette's shoulder for a second.

"Now, let's eat. I still have hours of organizin' to do!" Annette plated the bacon. "Holler for you sister. Your Daddy is eating with Glenn and they're already over yonder working on the other house."

Maggie, Annette, and Beth sat quietly while eating at the kitchen table facing the backyard. The only sound they could hear was the whirl of the kitchen fan, birds chirping happily, and a truck engine at times. The squirrels were running around their old wooden play set, reminding her of their adventures out there. Her mind drifted back to her running barefoot through all their trails and secret hideouts. She made a mental note to take a tour later. All was quiet until a knock on the frame of the screen door sounded across the room.

Beth turned around and once again her jaw hit the floor. There Daryl stood, covered in sweat from his brow, to his arms, and down his chest where the buttons of his shirt met. It was a khaki faint checkered-like plaid shirt, the sleeves had been ripped off, and a few buttons at the top left undone. A tanned and bare chest hid beneath that small span of space. She was again muted by his presence. What the hell? It was like fate hated, or loved her, she couldn't tell. Well, she could tell, she saw the evidence that fate must at least favor her a little... Look who was in that doorway.

"Hey, Daryl! How's it going over there?" Maggie asked, wiping her mouth as Daryl opened the screened door and leaned against the frame.

Beth's head tuned and she shot a glare straight to her sister.

Maggie smirked her response at Beth's accusing stare.

"It's goin' good. Glenn took a nail to the hand, but other than that.." Daryl looked down at his dirt covered work boots. A second later he looked up and smiled.

Maggie turned pale and stared at Daryl like she was going to impale him with her butter knife as it was now fisted in her hand. "What?" Maggie was mad and her southern accent always heightened when she was upset.

"Ha ha, I'm just joking, Maggie. He's over there nailin' up your screened porch with your Dad." Daryl laughed.

Beth let out a genuine laugh and looked at her sister sympathetically. Maggie sighed and smiled toward Beth.

"Are you guys thirsty? We got a pitcher each of fresh made lemonade and sweet tea especially for y'all." Maggie asked as she calmed down.

"We are. Water just ain't cuttin' it.." Daryl stood up straighter.

"Beth, I don't feel too good..will you get those pitchers for him?"

Beth felt a heat in her chest that rose like a licking flame to her cheeks in less than a second. Maggie must have seen them together, she planned all this out. Maggie had known **all** this time Daryl had been working on the house these 5 months prior to their moving back! She was a mastermind!

"Sure, Mags. Did you _forget_ to tell me anything else?" Beth narrowed her eyes and a blush stained her cheeks like red wine on white linens.

"_Nothing at all_, Beth." Maggie said sweetly as she watched Beth get up

Annette and Maggie shared smirks as Beth blew out a breath to their scheming, wicked ways.

Beth stood up and motioned for Daryl to follow her to the fridge. She handed him the lemonade pitcher and took the sweat tea herself. Beth followed Daryl across the kitchen and glanced at Annette once to see she was smiling like a Cheshire cat. Maggie wore very similar matching grin. Beth disapprovingly shook her head as she followed behind Daryl out the door toward the truck. She couldn't help but notice the way his arms seemed to shine in the sun and a small amount of dust lingered on them and darkened them slightly. The look of his ass in jeans was heavenly. As they reached the truck a ways off, Daryl took the pitcher Beth carried and sat them on the truck seat from the open window.

"So..Nice way to surprise me again!" Beth laughed.

"I surprised ya? I couldn't tell... Much." Daryl looked at her with his chin was slightly angled downward. Wisps of brown hair framed his blue eyes and they caught streaks of the sun. They shined while burning a bright and blinding blue.

"Now I'm embarrassed." Beth caught his meaning and she exhaled lightly; she could never hide her emotions well.

"Don't be. It's um..it's mutual." Daryl caught her gaze and they both took a second to just look at one another.

"How long are you workin' on the house today?" Beth looked away and felt a warmth trail from her neck upward.

"Probably until sundown. We got a lot to do before we're all done, but only small things, they can probably move in by the end of next month."

"I know Maggie will be excited. She's ready to start decorating the baby's room really bad!"

"She ain't the only one. Glenn has been askin' your dad all these crazy questions, stuff I shouldn't hear!" Daryl acted like he shivered.

"I don't even want to know!" Beth added and they laughed together. "Well, don't burn up over there. I know it's not sweltering, but still.."

"Alright. I'm gonna head back. Someone has to keep the balance and right now it's leaning toward bein' too feminine with all the _pregnancy_ talk." Daryl grunted.

"That's good. Ya know they say men show sympathetic symptoms when their wives or girlfriend's get pregnant." Beth smiled.

"You're serious? Poor Glenn, no wonder he was so obsessed with the colors and the lighting!" Daryl said jokingly and scratching neck as he looked at Beth.

"Well, you'd be sympathetic if you're girlfriend or wife was pregnant, right?" Beth held her breath as his face turned serious and she waited for his answer.

Daryl dropped his hand from his neck and his lips went into a straight line as he thought. "Hmm.. Well, I definitely would." Daryl agreed as he slightly smirked.

Beth felt her spirits and shoulders drop.

"If I had either." Daryl caught her exhaling a breath of relief.

"Interestin'." Beth smiled and turned slowly on her heel to head to the house. A big smile decorated her face as soon as her back was to Daryl.

Needing to get out of the house and stretch her legs, Beth found herself walking past that wooden swing set and out into the woods behind the farmhouse. It was quiet back here, and she was happy for it. If Maggie educated her on one more pregnancy related symptom, or postpatrum anything, she was going to lose her mind. How was she going to live with this for months? After hearing about an episiotomy, an umbilical cord, and placenta- she was soon to go cross eyed and forever swear to never have a child, ever! The things she droned on about made her dizzy. She loved Maggie, supported her 100%, but join a facebook page or anything! She couldn't handle all the medical talk.

As she headed down the slightly overgrown path she couldn't help but to run. She took off at a sprint and ran for a long while. She wanted to run from her crowded thoughts and as she caught sight of the familiar old tree house, she stopped, and had to fight to catch her breath. In the distance there stood the tree that held that old tree house she thought they'd torn down by now. It looked like it had been completely forgotten about, which it had, apparently. The step boards nailed to the trunk to reach the house were rotted, and the house itself looked as if it was almost about to topple to the ground.

_ She ran through that well treaded path like it was on fire, trying to find her way to the right turn off, and hide from her friends. She flew into the path and immediately dashed to the tree and began climbing the homemade ladder up the trunk while looking around with wide and critical eyes. She needed a hideout, somewhere they wouldn't find her. This would be perfect! Mika, her friend from school, would never think to look in here, hopefully neither of them would._

_ Beth finally pulled herself up and into the small door and laid on her back to rest her poor 9 year old muscles. Silence surrounded her. She'd lost them. Finally, she'd win this stupid epic battle of hide 'n' seek. She opened her eyes and sat up, looking around lazily was when she spotted him and had to put a hand over her mouth to keep from screaming. She fumed at the sight of him and didn't even think of the possibility of him venturing in here before her._

_"You jerk! What're you doin' here?" she rolled her eyes and she unsteadily went to her feet._

_Daryl just laughed, shook, and hung his head as he let his hair hide his face._

_"What?" You better not be laughin' at me! I will stomp your ass!" Beth groaned._

_"Hey! Don't steal my phrase, I plan on keepin' it."_

_"Yeah? Then get outta my hiding spot and __**I'll**__**let**__ ya keep it!"_

_Daryl rolled his eyes at her request. "I was here first. Like Columbus!"_

_It was Beth's turn to roll her eyes. _

_"Ya know Mika will never find us, she sucks at this.. Y'know you were worried about hidin' from me! Admit it."_

_"I would never say it if I was." Beth held up her chin and crossed her arms._

_"You know I'm best at this game, Greene! Just, whatever. Keep on sayin' that.." Daryl smiled and went to exit the house._

_"What'chya mean by that?" Beth's brow furrowed deeply, she was trying figure him out, but it might as well be Mission: Impossible._

Beth couldn't stop the wide smile that burst onto her face and the blush that radiated up her chest, to her collar bone then turned and it traveled south. She felt as filled with anticipation as she had during their first kiss. Pushing back her hair and continuing her adventure she heard the distant sound of hammering and curiosity bloomed in her mind. The hope to see him working on the new house burned bright in her heart. She felt her fingers start to tremble.

Sure enough, she could hear his rock music playing "Crazy" by Aerosmith, as she walked the short cut through the woods to the house, she decided to spy on him before making her presence known. She ventured close, but tried to remain hidden behind the trees, branches, and sparse bushes. When she spotted him, he was measuring a large piece of wood on a table. His back was bare, and she saw 2 tattoos she couldn't make out, but was more than curious to see closer. Sweat gleamed across his shoulders, his hair hung over his face, and his dark green cargo shorts were covered with saw dust. Her mind went fuzzy immediately and a fantasy ran through her brain.

"Come on out. I can hear you thinkin'."

The sound of his voice made her jump almost a foot back, scaring the almost literal shit out of her. She rolled her eyes and felt the same rage she did way back then at his almost 6th sense that included supernatural seeing and hearing. She was able to shake off her anger rather quickly, though. How could you stay mad at a man like him? He was body, humor, and brains. even though he slightly infuriated her, he made her want him like no other man she'd known.

"How the hell do you do that, still?" Beth groaned and emerged from the woods but stopped dead as her ponytail became entangled with a branch badly.

"Between crossin' parking lots and wanderin' through the woods you sure do find a way to meet trouble.. a lot!" Daryl turned and saw poor Beth attached to the tree by her long, golden blonde ponytail.

"No, I don't. This, this is urgh." she tried hurriedly to disentangle her hair from the branch. "Plus, you were the one that tried to run me over that day at the gas station!" Beth groaned.

Daryl laughed. "You were texting. Ya know, texting kills!" he laughed more.

"Urgh, shit!" Beth couldn't see where any of her hair was attached, but she was embroidered to that branch just about.

Beth felt 2 hands gently grasp her wrists and she met eye to eye with Daryl several inches from her face. Her breath stalled in her chest, her eyelashes lowered as she stared at his bright blue irises, and she felt the entirety of their surroundings melt away. His mouth wasn't displaying it's usual smile, or smirk, but rather he was biting his bottom lip just slightly. His face was serious and his eyes burned through hers to her soul. How'd he still do that? All this time, all these years. She was a baby back then and so was he. She was 21 now. How did he affect her as much now, as he did when she was 9 and 13? It was almost unbelievable to her.

"Let me help ya' out," Daryl lowered her hands to her waist. "Just be really still."

"Alright." Beth conceded as she relaxed her stance. "I guess it'd be better to let you help me, or hang on this tree forever like an ornament.." she frowned, but her eyes stared at his amazing torso.

"This is caught really bad.." Daryl thought aloud as he reached forward to free her from the limbs.

Beth winced and she immediately reached for his forearm as her hair was being pulled.

"I'm sorry.. I almost got it." Daryl spoke softly, but still struggled with the long strands of hair caught in the branch.

Beth felt his muscled arm in her hand and she tried her best not to seem like she was holding it longer than needed, but she didn't want to let go. His face was near hers, she could see close just how beautiful a man he was. She saw the scar he still held directly above his eyebrow at age 14 from fighting with Zach, a kid at school who'd grabbed her ass one day in the halls. Took weeks for the cut to heal. Of course Daryl refused to go to the hospital for stitches. Zach had went, he got 4 stitches on his jawbone.

She was mesmerized by his face as he tried gently to free her from the tree.

"There we go." Daryl sighed.

"Thanks."

Daryl began to brush her hair back behind her shoulder, not paying attention to how close their faces were, or how intimate the gesture was. When he did realize this, Beth took that time to hold his stare and wished she could sweep his hair from his eyes. The sun was setting around them, a warmth filled her body and abdomen like warm water being poured over her skin. She felt his hands still and then as he began to pull them away they brushed her collarbone and chill bumps rose at their descent as he pulled them fully away from her.

"Daryl," Beth grabbed his attention before he moved. When she opened her mouth to say something more, but she was interrupted.

"Daryl, did you finish that cut of wood I needed?" Glenn's voice came from behind the truck as he walked around and was surprised when he saw them, and even more surprised to see the two standing so close. Glenn immediately, but awkwardly, acted interested in the hammer he was holding.

"Naw, I, uh, I didn't," Daryl stammered. "I need to.." his voice trailed as he looked back to Beth.

Beth smiled lightly and stepped away from Daryl toward Glenn.

"Did I, um, did I interr-" Glenn began, but Beth cut him off.

"Oh, not at all. I was just heading off." Beth set off for the house.

She felt so many emotions she couldn't pinpoint even a single one. Was she ever going to get a moment with him without interruptions, or naivete in the way? Maybe she was just cosmically destined to be a virgin forever. When she kissed Daryl at 13 she felt something for him she couldn't explain then. Now, at 21, she knew exactly what she felt. She may have a V card in her wallet, but she'd been here and there with a guy, just one guy. Beth wanted Daryl, she knew it. She felt it every time she saw, or thought of him. She could describe every feeling she had back then. Hunger. Craving. Lust. Desire. She was going to need a cold shower by the time she made it home. Not only was her body on hyper drive, but so was her heart.

The next evening, Beth was walking on the dirt drive as she heard the familiar engine roar in the distance and frowned as she thought of what could have happened if Glenn had not stumbled upon them yesterday. She imagined he'd kiss her. She wished she could feel his lips on hers again and not just in her daydreams. She shuddered at the thought of his body so close to hers. She was a half mile from the house and the roar came up right behind her, making her turn and look at Daryl with a shocked smile. She nervously tucked her hair behind her ears and looked up as he slowed the bike to a stop near her.

"Why'd ya walk off yesterday?" he asked in a tone she couldn't decipher as he pulled off his helmet and kicked out the bike stand.

"I dunno, I was just embarrassed, I guess.." Beth shrugged her shoulders, "I thought ou were too." Beth caught his stare.

"I want to get to know you again, Beth. I think we deserve it, don't you? I know it's been a long ass time, but I want to get to know ya again.. We can go out and get something to eat, maybe some beers. You want to?"

Beth paused a moment, thinking of how in tune they were, and they hadn't even discussed dating, but now that he'd asked, she was more than happy. She smiled and decided to make him work for it. "It's kinda late. I think I should head in."

"Aww, come' on. Please? We're still young, 8pm ain't that late 'ta eat." Daryl walked over to his bike and handed her the extra black helmet he'd brought he'd pulled from the handle bar.

Beth warred with herself, should she, or should she not?

"That's Unless you got a bingo game, or an episode Wheel of Fortune to watch!" Daryl laughed.

That was it, he was calling her old! That was not going to happen!

Beth grabbed the helmet and rolled her eyes. "Don't insinuate that I'm old!"

"How can I not? In bed by 9, helping out Dad and mom.."

"I am a good person! It's what you do when you care about people!"

"What about yourself?" Daryl looked her straight in the eye.

What about herself? Her brow furrowed and she contemplated it for a long moment. She never did anything for herself. She'd spent her free time after school helping with her Dad and his veterinary clinic, helped Annette with shopping, cleaning, and various errands. She also volunteered at the soup kitchen and did candy-striping at the local Senior Center. She needed this. She needed, no, she wanted to do something wild!

"I have **never** ridden one of these!" Beth balked and suddenly wondered if she had the guts to do this. "I don't know if I even _can_."

"There's nothin' to it. I'll do all the work steering 'n all." Daryl explained. "All I'd need you to do is keep your feet on the rests and lean with me slightly when I go to turn. I promise nothing'll happen to you." Daryl's voice was laced with sincerity and his eyes held trust in them as he held her gaze.

"Well, if anything does, and I die.. I am coming back to haunt the hell out of you!" Beth struggled the helmet onto her head.

"I'm always lonely in my house. I hope you do!" Daryl laughed, which earned him a smack on the shoulder.

The thought of Daryl being lonely made her heart sink a little, imagining him sitting in front of a TV alone.. Beth shot a text to Maggie to inform Annette and her dad that she'd be late, then she tucked the phone into her pocket. She secured the strap to the helmet under her chin and took a deep breath. She wasn't a _motorcycle riding_ typre of girl and never given it a try. Beth was a straight A, virginal student, Class President, and avid member of the Drama club. Hopping on bikes with men in leather vests was something she'd never see herself do in a million years.

"Changed your mind?" Daryl asked, bringing her out of her stupor, a cock smirk painted on his face. He looked like temptation incarnated as he had twisted his body to face her.

"Hell no!" Beth smiled brightly and swung a leg behind Daryl's back as she took her place on his bike.

The engine roared to life and she felt a thrill run through her entire body that reached her toes and looped back to her chest before lighting her cheeks afire. Somehow she'd never felt this excited or exhilirated before, not even on rollercoasters, high places. Even before the S.A.T.'s she went nearly insane until she was through with them. She loved the taste of adrenaline on her lips, the wild beat if her heart, the possibility of danger was giving her a high. Her list of "Done nots" was being shortened tonight and as she sat on the back of his bike, she couldn't be happier about it. She needed to think of herself, she needed to live before it passed her by.

"Better hold on!" Daryl caught her glance as she wrapped her arms around him and gripped both her hands in front of him.

Daryl kicked the gear and the bike roared to life beneath them.

"I'm not scared! Go ahead!" Beth laughed and yelled in his ear. He moved the throttle and sped them off as gravel spewed out beneath the back tire as Beth screamed in pure excitement.

The power of the take off zoomed an electric like current to her limbs and made her gasp. She tightened her grip on his chest, felt the wind pick up and whip around them in gusts. Her bare legs from her shorts and cowboy boots were covered in goose bumps. She bit her lip as they finally hit the bump to get onto the asphalt of the main road. Her arms tightened even more fiercely than she imagined they could as they slightly jostled on the seat.

"I meant it, Beth," Daryl had to holler over the engine that growled like a beast, "I wont let you get hurt!"

Beth smiled as she loosened her hands very slowly and tentatively. She laid her palms flat on his chest and pressed them into the firm man she felt beneath the t-shirt he wore. She could feel his chest expand and she rested her cheek between his shoulder blades, placing every ounce of trust she had in her soul to him as they flew down the road. A smile spread across her face and she felt free from all the organization she had in her life, all the feelings toward being perfect and sweet little Beth. Tonight was all about herself, her wants, her needs.. She was free, and felt positively _**wild**_.


	3. Chapter 3

_ To say it was hot was an understatement. The temperature in Georgia that day had surpassed any and all almanac records set to date. It was 100 degrees on a Friday in the shade and was probably hot enough to boil an egg on the asphalt in the sun. Small wisps of hair angrily escaped Beth's ponytail and stuck to her cheeks as the hot breeze blew slightly as she sat on the patio outside their high school waiting for Daryl to finish his last class. She was more than surprised to not find him skipping last period and catching a cigarette break behind the Gym. No teachers ever found him and he would most likely hear them coming before they even knew he was out there due to his super sharp hunter's hearing._

_"Ya know, Beth, it's a lot cooler inside!" Mika exhaled as she threw her backpack on the table beside Beth and began unloading her books._

_"I needed the fresh air. I just signed myself out of study hall to get away from Zach the Creeper."_

_"Why is he like that? Like, no is no, ya know?" Mika rolled her eyes as she pulled at the strings that gathered her bag closed._

_"I guess not him. He never listens. Then he always mentions Daryl. I think, well, no I don't know. I just can't stand to be near him." Beth felt the stress literally begin to burn her brain again._

_"He __**is**__ jealous of Daryl, Beth! He likes you, even though you don't like him, but you do spend a lotta time with Daryl. We all think y'all are going out!"_

_"That's the craziest thing I have heard all day!" Beth couldn't help the laugh that poured out of her mouth. "Daryl and me, we're just best friends is all."_

_Mika gave Beth a smirk that explained she'd concede for now, but didn't buy the crap she was offering._

_"Speak of the devil." Beth inwardly groaned as Zach made his way to their table._

_"Hey, Beth. Your charity case is still in class? Figured he'd be beggin' by the road by now.."_

_ Beth had to take a deep breath, twice. Zach had always been an ass since she could remember. She tried to ignore him as often as she could, but sometimes he was relentless. Today, it seemed as though he had his target right on Daryl's back. _

_"Why do you do that? You always talk him down and insult him behind his back. Daryl has never has never done anything to you.."_

_"You don't see it like I do, Beth. You don't get it. It's like he hangs with you just to get a meal. You're the only one who even tries with his weird attitude."_

_"Zach, why don't you go back to your corner of Crazyville and stay there?" Mika rolled her eyes at Zach. She wanted to stand up for Daryl, too. He was always nice to her._

_"Crazyville, Mika? Yeah, I'll go and live right by your flower counting nut of a sister!" Zach laughed._

_Mika began packing her bag then._

_"No, I guess I don't see it like you and you don't know anythin' about why Daryl and I are so close so I suggest you find someone as shallow as yourself to talk to!" Beth turned to shove her books into her messenger bag._

_"I'd rather to a fiesty blonde!" Zach laughed._

_ Beth felt his hand gasp her bottom. At first, she thought maybe Mika had brushed up against her, but Mika it turned out, was still nearly in front of her across the table. She turned quickly and Zach had his hand on her. She felt violated, to say the least. She almost couldn't believe her eyes, or senses. Before she could make a move, Zach was pulled backward._

_"Keep your hands to yourself!" Daryl growled at Zach as he pushed him backward._

_"What's your deal Dixon? Are ya drunk like your damn dad?" Zach ground out as he threw a punch to Daryl's face._

_Daryl barely lost his balance as Zach's blow hit his left eye and his face only moved an inch. Immediately his fist flew through the air and collided with Zach's jaw. A crack was heard._

_"Stop it now! God, Daryl!" Beth exclaimed as she rushed over to him. "Dang, look at your knuckles!" Beth winced physically from just the sight of his bleeding hand."Why?" she demanded quietly from him as she looked up at him._

_"He deserved it. Needs to learn some respect." Daryl ground through his teeth as he stared at Zach and paced a few steps before Beth pulled on his hand._

_"Is Beth your mamma, too?" Zach made fun at the fact Beth was checking on him._

_Beth looked up and her eyes locked with Daryl's and she mouthed __**'Please, don't.'**_

_ She couldn't explain exactly what she felt when she looked at him again. Pride? Excitement? Anger at Daryl's need to fix all of her problems? She couldn't figure it out and she knew she didn't have time at the moment, especially with Daryl's forehead bleeding. She took a deep breath and backed away. _

_"Your brow is bleedin'." Beth pulled a tissue from her bag and handed it to Daryl. She thought it best not to dab his brow with it in front of the large audience._

_"Thanks." Daryl mumbled and turned away from her as he took the small tissue._

_"Zach, Daryl I need to talk to the two of you." the authoritative voice made the huge group turn and avert their eyes to Mrs. Grimes, the principal._

_"Yes ma'am." Daryl spoke lowly._

_"Come on, let me go ahead and walk you to the nurses station." Mrs. Grimes turned to face Zach._

_Zach nodded his head and followed behind Mrs. Grimes._

_"You'll call me later on today? Is your hand ok?" Beth came back to Daryl's side._

_"Daryl?" Mrs. Grimes spoke without emotion._

_"S'fine. My hand ain't cut. I'll call ya." Daryl looked into her eyes a second and then turned and followed Mrs. Grimes._

_ Beth sat in her kitchen and waited for Daryl to call. Annette was making a couple of sandwiches for herself and her dad. Beth was snacking on carrots and dip to help silence her mind as she thought of Daryl's fight with Zach and what happened with Principal Grimes. Chewing the loud carrots helped quiet her thoughts only slightly._

_"What's got you so distracted, Bethy?" Herschel asked._

_"Oh, it's nothing, Daddy."_

_"Doesn't look like just __**nothing**__." her dad's eyebrows rose as he studied her expression._

_"Ok." Beth caved. "Remember I told you this afternoon something happened with Daryl and that guy Zach?"_

_"Yes. It's a shame he's fighting in school. I wish his dad was more involved with him than having to work 24/7 to keep the boy fed."_

_"Well.." Beth took a deep breath and decided to go ahead and just let it all out into the open about what happened. "Daryl punched Zach in the face for me." Beth sighed as she spoke._

_"He did it for you?" Herschel cleared his throat to calm himself and Beth had to bite her tongue not to laugh._

_"Yes." she nodded._

_"Are they fighting over you? Is this some kind of triangle?"_

_"Huh? No, no, no - definitely not, Daddy!" Beth's 14 year old cheeks turned bright red._

_ Beth sat back in her chair and played with the red gingham printed napkin from the table. She thought about telling her dad the entire story including the butt grab, but decided he might flip if he heard Zach did that. What would that help? Telling him that would make it seem like a twisted triangle of something she didn't completely understand._

_"Okay, Zach happened to do something very disrespectful and Daryl defended me. You know how Daryl is, daddy. Daryl is good and he respects girls. You know?"_

_Annette smiled softly at Beth as she watched Herschel's thoughts literally float cross his face. "He's a good boy, me and your daddy know that.." Annette winked at Herschel when his eyes met hers._

_"Yes, he's a good kid, he always does a good job when he helps me in the fields sometimes.. A hard working kid has the beginning values of a good man. I have it in my mind he will grow up just fine." Herschel smiled at Beth._

_"Good." Beth smiled._

_"Beth," Annette spoke softly as she walked over to the table and sat down. "We have to tell you somethin'. We need to do it now, because this is happenin' over the summer."_

_"What's goin' on?" Beth asked slowly and could feel her heart literally pause it's beating inside her chest. Her mouth fell dry as the possible responses began swimming in her head._

_"Well, the farm is taking a lot to handle right now, financially and work wise. I'm not young and neither is Annette. Annette and I decided we would move to Florida."_

_"Florida?" Beth felt like she lost her breath._

_"We always visit Florida." Annette leaned her elbows on the table and gave her a soft look. "Wouldn't you like to see Uncle Dale other than just the 4th of July and Christmas?"_

_"Of course!" Beth's eyebrows shot up. "I just, I.. I have school, my friends, and the memories in the house." Beth frowned._

_"Well, friends are easily made for you, Bethy. You have a good heart and soul." Herschel put his hand over Beth's. "I know it might scare you, but this is a good thing for you and Maggie."_

_"I guess so." Beth smiled a watery smile at her father. "When would we leave?" _

_"Well, I have it worked out with Glenn that he'll keep up the farm and the house. When I told him he looked like I'd sucker punched him. Don't know why.." Herschel was still trying to figure that one out. Beth surmised and hoped he wouldn't figure out Maggie and Glenn had been messing around since mid-winter._

_"We have it all worked out with Dale. He's helped find a house right on his street. I can't wait to be near my brother again. I've missed him so much over the years. We will be leaving right after this school year ends."_

_"A month?" Beth's mouth fell open. "Why didn't y'all tell me sooner?" Beth was hurt that they'd waited until the absolute last minute to tell her._

_"We're sorry, honey. We just kept thinking it wasn't the right time and the further we put it off, well, the harder it got."_

_ Beth felt her chest tightening, but couldn't respond because the phone ringing disrupted her thoughts and she quickly exited her chair to get to the wall. It was Daryl and she let out a long winded breath. _

_"That was Daryl." Beth sighed as she walked back the table. "You mind if he comes over to hang out?"_

_"That's fine. You know the rules." Herschel nodded his head. _

_"Thank ya, daddy." Beth kissed his cheek and returned to the phone._

_ Beth made her way outside and down the dirt drive until she reached the stable barn and leaned wearily against it. Florida. Her life was over, she could feel it. She was being completely uprooted and she felt her heart sting at the thought of leaving. She never imagined she'd be leaving Georgia like this. She'd always seen herself as going to college here, most likely Georgia Tech. She shook her head and that's when she heard the sound of Daryl's dirt bike whining up the drive before he came to a stop about 10 feet away before climbing off. He went to pull off his helmet and he hissed as his brow was brushed by the padding inside._

_"Why don't you have on a bandage or somethin'?" Beth asked._

_"What?" Daryl shrugged a shoulder. "Don't need one."_

_"I have somethin' to tell you, but it can wait." Beth sighed. "Come on." Beth motioned her arm for him to follow her. "Why didn't ya go to the hospital?"_

_"Wasn't no need to." Daryl chuckled. "Zach looks worse. He had to get 4 stitches, but I bet he won't put his hands on ya like that again." Daryl went ahead of Beth and opened the stable door._

_"Well, I want to say thank you, but you didn't need to do that. I don't want you in trouble!" Beth glared at him._

_Daryl let out a laugh._

_"Ugh, whatever." Beth smiled secretly as she made her way in front of Daryl to where her dad kept the first aid kit on the wall. "You'll sit on that bench?" Beth asked nicely bringing some peroxide, cotton balls, and a Band-Aid with her. She clicked her tongue at Nelly in her stall as she huffed through her nose when she got to the bench._

_"What's goin' on?" Daryl's eyes scanned her face and she felt her chest warm at his attention._

_"Nothin'. Why do ya ask?" Beth poured peroxide on the ball and held it to his brow._

_"Damn tiny wrinkle between your eyebrows pops up when you're sad."_

_ Beth's eyes shot to Daryl's and she couldn't pull them away. When did he study her like that? He'd never looked at her like this before. Was something in the water or air around here? First she's being groped by Zach, moved out of the state, and Daryl was looking at her like, like..she couldn't put her finger on it. She shook her head and went to working on the Band-Aid. She gently pressed it to his brow and he didn't wince at all. _

_"You should'a got stitches. At least 2 of 'em." Beth sighed and went to throw away the wrappers and all._

_"It'll be fine. I had worse than this before. Remember the nail in my foot?"_

_"God, Daryl! You know I almost passed out seein' that!" Beth hit his shoulder when she got close enough. "Oh my God, I hate even remembering that blood oozing outta ya!" Beth shivered despite the warm air inside the stables._

_"I'll quit." he conceded._

_ Beth leaned against the beam that led to the loft and beside Nelly's stall. She looked at her converse sneakers and then to Daryl. She felt a heat of anxiety bloom inside her chest again at the thought of leaving. She studied his hands as he fidgeted with a piece of hay before he got up and walked the 2 feet to stand beside her and pet Nelly. She needed to tell him. She didn't want to. She wanted to stay here, with him in this stable, until forever._

_"We're leavin'." Beth blurted out._

_"Where to? Wal-Mart?" he tried to joke, but fear ran through his body and she caught it with her keen eye._

_"No." Beth sighed. "We're gonna move to Florida."_

_ Beth lifted her head and watched as Daryl's face went unreadable and quite blank. He dropped his hands to his sides and stumbled with where to put them. He seemed to try to process what she'd said. He lifted his thumbnail to his mouth, like he always does when he gets nervous, or was thinking hard. Beth wanted to just skip this and stay, but this was reality._

_"My uncle, Dale, lives down there in Destin and my dad misses him. We all miss him. Daddy wants to take a rest from the farm and all." Beth frowned._

_"Shit, Beth." Daryl exhaled with a puff and turned so he wasn't facing her. _

_ Beth's chest seemed to burst with anxiety, fear, and guilt. She didn't want to leave, but what choice did she have? What were these feelings in her stomach? She felt like she hadn't eaten and her head was fuzzy as well when she tried to think. She watched Daryl from behind and studied his brown hair as it fell over his ears and onto his face. His eyes were blocked from her view._

_"We can write each other." Beth suggested. "It's not like we will never see each other..We won't forget each other." she reminded him._

_"So you say." Daryl shrugged. "First you'll be busy unpackin' and all, and you'll be right by the ocean with all that to help keep ya busy. New friends 'n all..New guys." Daryl lightly pushed some hay around with his boot._

_ Daryl looked like he'd been hit, but not like it had been with Zach today. This hit made Beth feel like the boxer and the ringmaster, both. Her heart wrenched as his brows knitted together and his face fell further and further. What were these emotions she felt? She must have had a thousand thoughts swimming in her mind. She didn't realize that Daryl had stopped and was now watching her closely until her gaze rose from the floor and settled with his own stare._

_"Beth. Damn." Daryl groaned. Beth was slightly confused at his expression and was even more stumped as he walked up to her and didn't stop until the toes of his dark boots touched her sneakers._

_"Daryl?" Beth spoke softly as her eyes rose to his. It was a question her heart and body asked, but her mind couldn't comprehend it._

_ Beth held her breath as Daryl held her gaze as he leaned forward and placed his lips to hers so incredibly lightly. Beth kept her eyes open and focused on Daryl's in shock for a single moment. Then both of their eyes closed and their lips sealed completely. Beth's heart raced like she had ran a mile long sprint and her hands tingled. Her body filled with adrenaline and something else she couldn't explain. She felt full of air and fire as grabbed his shoulders for support. She felt unsteady and slightly dizzy._

_ Beth felt Daryl's arms slip around her waist and her heart recognized it, too, with an explosion of beats in only one breath as her arms wound slowly around his neck. Daryl tilted his head slightly and as his lips moved against hers their mouths opened just enough for a small taste. The kiss was close to perfect except for the mutual shakiness, but even that was minimal. This was surreal to Beth and she felt her mind fill with a million thoughts and questions, but none of that was in the forefront. All she felt was the kiss and his arms wrapped around her. _

_ Daryl pulled back ever so slowly and Beth did as well. Before Beth could take a breath Daryl pulled her further into him and held her in a tight hug. She was sad before, but now she was jittery, excited, and terribly sad now. She felt her heart grow heavy in her chest, but it also filled with warmth from Daryl being so close. She felt safe inside his hug._

_"I better go." Daryl spoke into her ear as he let his arms fall to her sides as he pulled back._

_Beth nodded as he stepped back._

_"I better get on home 'fore dad gets there. He probably picked up a 12 pack on his way home. He'll be in a bad mood as usual on Friday."_

_"I'm sorry, Daryl." Beth looked into his eyes._

_"He ain't hit me in a while now that he has to sleep more to keep his new job. I'll take him drinking over pills. It ain't too bad." _

_A moment of silence passed between them._

_Daryl looked into her eyes and studied her face._

_Beth nodded to him. "I'll talk to you later?"_

_"You know it." Daryl smirked to her and made his way out of the stables._

_ Beth slid down the beam until she landed on her bottom on the hay covered wooden floor as Nelly huffed at her. What happened? How was it so perfect? First kisses, she'd heard, were horribly nervous, anxious, and clumsy. This felt like something she'd seen in a Disney movie. Her toes had tingled, her heart beat crazily, and she was sure she was going to pass out. She put her hands over her face and remembered she'd be leaving in a month, 4 weeks. She didn't know whether to be fly to the moon happy over their kiss, or depressed over her leaving in only weeks. _

_ She pulled her knees to her chest and tried to be happy about her first kiss from the boy she'd always imagined having it with, but the feeling of sadness that she'd have to leave him and all that she's familiar with weighed down her spirits. She let the tears fall freely as she leaned her forehead against her knees._


	4. Chapter 4

"Where are you takin' me?" Beth asked loudly in Daryl's ear.

"Can't hear ya," she felt the vibration of his laugh under his chest, beneath her fingertips.

"Sure you can't!" Beth laughed before lying her helmet against his back.

They drove for what she felt like forever until they came upon a red shack up a small gravel drive. Daryl began let out the kickstand after they rolled to a slow stop. The sign outside read "Sprayberry's BBQ" and her stomach growled in appreciation. The sun had set and the security lights had come on around the gravel parking lot and along with the moon it illuminated the red picnic tables that sat in a few rows in front of the pickup window. The place wasn't new at all, in fact it looked like it had been there a long time. The red bricks were just faded enough to add visible age to the building. It looked quaint and humble.

"This is my friend's place." Daryl smiled as he removed his helmet. "He makes the best barbeque better'n anyone around here," he shrugged a shoulder and threw a leg up and off the bike.

"It sounds great and I am starving!" Beth laughed as she began to pull the helmet off her head, she was successful, but her hair lifted up with the helmet and fell all over her face, covering her in a veil of golden waves.

She went to push all the hair from her face until she felt hands hold her wrists. She felt Daryl's hands begin to smooth the strands off her face and a giggle left her lips at his apparent hard time at going at it. She could slightly see his face through the curtain of her hair and when he finally moved it all she smiled up at him, laughing lightly and unable to hide her amusement. She studied that smirk he returned to her with fervor.

"What'sa funny?" Daryl asked.

"You. You haven't changed at all."

"Is that good?" he shrugged as he watched her face, ready for her answer.

"It's very good," Beth returned his smile as they turned to walk up to the ordering window. "Can't believe they're open this late." Beth thought aloud.

"Shit, around here this is about it. There's a McDonald's down by the highway, but I figured you'd like this better. Plus, they get some trucks that have to cut down this highway and get a good amount'a business overnight."

"What if I told you I wanted a salad, or I was vegetarian? What would you say?"

Daryl turned and tried to hide the amusement from his face. "I would say this might not work out!" he laughed. "I still would want to see where things went," his eyes seemed to hypnotize hers.

"Damn. Well, I'm glad I eat meat and lots of it," Beth laughed at the relief plastered on his face. "Get me a pulled pork sandwich with a side of slaw, fries, and extra barbeque sauce with a coke."

Daryl's eyebrows lifted as they smiled at each other with big grins, "You're my kinda girl, Greene."

"You say that now," Beth laughed and looked away at the picnic tables.

"I'll bring it to ya, if I get it wrong you can cuss me out with less embarrassment for me over there," Daryl touched his elbow to hers.

"I will if I have to!" Beth winked before heading to grab napkins, straws, and a bottle of ketchup.

Beth set the napkins and straws down and waited for Daryl to bring the food. She sat down at the picnic table so that she faced him. He looked so sexy as he had an elbow casually resting on the ordering counter and was already watching her. She smiled at the thought that he was looking at her first. He had a toothpick jumping around between his lips, being chewed by his teeth, he looked so incredibly hot when he did that she had to distract herself by pulling her phone out of her pocket and seeing she had a text.

_**Maggie: Let me guess..You're out with Daryl? Behave...or we could have babies right after each other!**_

Beth bit her lip to quell the laugh that wanted to rush out of her. Maggie must have been driven crazy by the sickness.

**Beth: No worries, I rarely misbehave and no babies anytime soon for me, thanks :)**

Beth put her phone to sleep and set it on the table and watched as Daryl picked up the tray with the two little plastic baskets filled with wax paper, french fries, slaw, and big BBQ sammies. Her stomach began to moan like Adele at the thought of filling it. He somehow managed to balance the 2 huge cups of coke in one hand and the gigantic tray in the other, but it shouldn't be too hard, his muscles were well defined and he was most definitely strong. His hands, now that she noticed, were dextrous and big. She bit her lip to quell the need to smile.

"You sure you can handle all that food?" Daryl chuckled as he sat everything down.

"It seems your memory is really bad if you can't remember how much I used to eat!" she laughed and grabbed her coke.

Daryl took a second and began laughing. "You're right! I remember everyday at lunch, I had to watch my tray like a hawk! Shit, you'd steal the food outta my mouth just about!"

Beth laughed and picked up her huge sandwich. "Well, at least we both know I'd survive an apocalypse! I'd be a bad ass and a food hustler," Beth took a huge bite and moaned ever so lightly.

"That good, huh?" Daryl was watching her with amusement in his eyes.

"It is _that good_!" Beth nodded, chewing a huge mouthful of pork and BBQ sauce, hardly able to contain a laugh as she did.

"I'm glad you like it, this is my favorite place besides Cracker Barrel," Daryl took a huge swallow of coke.

"So what has went on with you since I left? I kind of feel bad, we both promised to write and call... After a while I was just so caught up in school, my grades, and just reading."

"When you left I took all my time and focused on just getting out of there, away from my damn shitty assed dad. I studied my ass off and graduated on time. I got a free ride with HOPE and I got my auto mechanics license. I took extra classes and learned to work on bikes, too. I started helpin' Rick Grimes and he eventually helped me open up my shop. To help pay back the loan I work on some of his police cruisers."

"Daryl, that's awesome!" Beth smiled brightly at him. "I am so happy for you. I always knew you'd come out on top."

"I think that's almost more than half of what kept me goin'. I couldn't let my life be ruined by my dad and Merle. I have a house built right by my shop. I wake up and there's my job," Daryl laughed with her. "I've designed several custom bikes and some really cool trucks, too. We lift 'em up and add shocks so that they look almost monster trucks. I wanna hear about you, Beth. How have you been?"

"Come on Daryl! The only interesting thing I have had happen to me in Florida was when a hurricane hit!" Beth playfully rolled her eyes. "I just.. Well, I worked hard and kept myself busy with school, then busied myself with babysitting.. I also helped Daddy and Annette with the house..."

"You didn't go out and party, or nothin'?" Daryl wasn't shocked, but he figured every teen managed to get into some sort of trouble from age 15 to 17.

"No, not really. Actually, come to think about, none at all. I had other distractions, things that were better for me."

"Wow, gives me a lot to think about," Daryl smiled.

"What? A lot of _what_ to think about?" Beth demanded.

Daryl took a huge bite of his sandwich and pointed to his mouth, feigning to not be able to talk, but he was smiling like the Cheshire Cat.

"By _distractions_, I meant school, work, and family!" Beth rolled her eyes at his obvious teasing.

"So, you were down there being the pristine over-achiever student? Never went crazy on any weekends, went a little wild, or got drunk?"

Beth felt a little bit of anger rile under her skin at the thought that she actually was a slight stuck-up goody good student, but _him_ mentioning it ticked her off. "So what if I was? I kept a 4.0 through my entire 4 years of high school and graduated early and with honors! I'm proud of that," Beth explained with a sharp tone. "If I sacrificed my teens I am not sorry!"

"I didn't mean anythin' bad by it, Greene," Daryl put his hand over Beth's, his hand fully covered her tiny porcelain one. "I'm glad you did good."

They sat in silence for a while and enjoyed their food quietly. Each glanced up periodically and studied the other. The silence wasn't awkward, it was enjoyable. Beth thought about he experiences in hyper speed in her memories. He was right, she really hadn't had any fun in school. The more she thought about it, the more sadness bloomed in her heart.

"I do feel like I missed out on a lot of things like parties, races, swimming in the lake at midnight!" Beth laughed as she ticked off a few of her wild cards she wanted to draw and experience, the ones she avoided in school.

"Well, it's not like you're still a kid and yer not in prison," Daryl eyed her with a gleam in his eyes.

Beth's grin brightened her entire face as she caught his meaning and immediately went back to her food.

"I don't know if I can ever eat again!" Beth laughed as she threw her cup of coke away.

"It wouldn't hurt ya, you're all skin and bones," Daryl reached out and tickled her stomach just the slightest. "You might look good with 2 more sizes on ya. I cook a lot. Maybe you can come over sometime."

Beth smiled at that thought and wrapped her arms around herself, the night was slightly cool and the shiver was partly from the nostalgia feeling Daryl brought to her and the slight breeze on her bare arms in her black Aerosmith t-shirt. She almost felt 14 again, everything felt almost surreal to her. She was happy, even slightly giddy at the fact she'd found him again and they were right here, right now. She didn't want the night to end. She wanted to explore Daryl's history and wanted to hear more from him.

"I'm glad I stopped at that gas station, I'm sorry almost killed you, but I just can't help but be grateful my bike was mysteriously on _E _when I passed by," Daryl stood before her and leveled his eyes with hers.

"Hmm," Beth smirked, but when she studied Daryl's eyes she felt hundreds of butterflies take flight in her torso. "Might could have been fate."

"I don't believe in all that." Daryl shrugged his shoulder lightly.

"Well, it wouldn't kill you to have a little _faith_. After all this time, the moment I come back we basically crash into each other. I wouldn't call that a _happy_ _chance_.." Beth smiled and bumped her shoulder ever so lightly into Daryl's. She was rewarded with an actual blush from him that made her nose wrinkle as she giggled.

Daryl and Beth rode back home and they got to the farm relatively quickly, the closer they got to her farm, the less she wanted to leave him. She tightened her hands over his chest, allowing her fingers to feel his body beneath them one last time. She felt him take deep breath and her leapt at the feeling. Daryl slowed the bike and they parked behind a tree a decent amount of space between them and the house. They removed their helmets and Daryl climbed off the bike first before helping Beth and removing their helmets.

"I had a good time, Beth," Daryl put his hands in his pockets and spoke half of his statement to his shoes and the other half as he raised his face to meet hers.

"So did I. It was fun," Beth smiled. "You have barely changed, almost not at all."

"Your face takes me back to when I was really happy."

Beth beamed at that admission. "I never stopped missin' you. I hate that we didn't talk, I hate that I got so full of my own life and problems.."

"Stop," Daryl put a hand on her cheek. "Your eyebrows are all furrowed, Beth. I don't want you feelin' guilty, alright? Your life is yours, what you do with it is up to you. What happened with us, yeah, it's sad, but like you said it's like _fate _stepped in and I'm glad it did,"

"Me, too." Beth sighed and placed her hand on Daryl's that rested on her cheek.

"You're beautiful," Daryl ran his thumb back and forth over her cheekbone.

She felt as though this was it and he was bound to kiss her. She stepped forward just the slightest, giving him an invitation with her eyes. The air around her felt warm, her face tingled, and her heart was beating 200 thrums a second. She leaned her face closer and just as Daryl placed his other hand on her neck. Her whole body hummed to feel his lips on hers again.

"Beth," Daryl let out a breath as he held her face, studying her eyes as she stared at him. "I'll see you tomorrow. I'll call you," he lightly kissed her right cheek and brought his hands back to his pockets. "I wanna do right by you, Beth. So far I have and I wanna keep it that way."

Beth couldn't be disappointed of not getting a kiss after that statement, that wish, that line that made her spirit lift. She smiled and tickled the top of Daryl's hand lightly.

"I had a great time," Beth smiled. "I understand, ya know. We should go slow."

"Alright." Daryl nodded, smiled, and then mounted his bike. He pulled on his helmet and roared the bike to life.

Beth smiled a small smile and waved lightly when he glanced back at her before riding off.

Beth had just made it to her room and turned the table lamp on and noticed a figure sleeping soundly on her covers. _Maggie_. She smiled and proceeded to grab her pajamas and headed to shower quickly. When she got out she quickly covered in lotion and crept to the bed quietly.

"Beth," Maggie spoke and Beth almost jumped out of her skin.

"I thought you were sleepin'!" Beth squeaked.

"I had some nausea and couldn't.. and I wanted to see how it turned out for you and Daryl. I tried waking Glenn up, but he was knocked out and sleeps like a rock!" Maggie groaned, hand on her tummy.

"Scooch!" Beth laughed. "Lay on your side facing away from me." Beth instructed.

Maggie did as she was told and Beth lifted Maggie's baggy shirt up her back to expose her upper back and shoulder blades. Beth lightly ran her fingers over her spine and back lightly, tickling her.

"That makes me feel so much better!" Maggie smiled and grabbed a pillow to hug as Beth tickled her back.

"Is the sickness letting up at all? Can you eat, or keep anythin' down?"

"Well, I had some rice earlier this afternoon, but even it re-appeared into the toilet. The only thing I can eat right now is bacon and lemon water." Maggie's frown could literally be heard on her voice.

"Bacon?" Beth let out a heart laugh. "That is so you!" Beth giggled as she kept tickling Maggie's back.

"Alright," Maggie pulled the back of her shirt down and turned over to face her sister. "Spill."

"You remember that night I told you about our kiss when I was 14, in the stables?"

"Of course, I almost thought you were repeating it out of a teen romance book or something. Then I saw your eyes and you were actually glowing! That's when I knew."

"Every feeling I felt for Daryl then, even the tiniest of feelings, has doubled. His touch makes me shiver and smile at the same time. His eyes put me in a trance and I don't even care how long it's been since we reunited, I _want_ him so bad. No, I _need_ him, Maggie. I need this. I wish I could have stayed and had this with him years ago!"

"Just like I need Glenn," Maggie whispered. "Just be happy you guys can have it now. I think you both deserve this.

Beth stilled her hand on Maggie's back and then rolled closer to her to snuggle close. She breathed deeply and soon Maggie's slow, even breathing helped loll her to sleep along with her. She saw Daryl behind her eyelids, she felt the butterflies swarming her stomach, she felt the roughness of his hands on her neck and cheek. She smiled in her dream state.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note**: For those who refer a story to be 100% geographically correct, I am sorry! I _should _do more research, but that would take away from my writing of the actual storyline. So, wherever the farm is, Lake Lanier is near it. **Reminder: none of these characters are mine, but the storyline is.**

The next day Beth was downstairs with Annette soon to help with picking tomatoes out of the garden. The sun was bright and it was warm out, but it wasn't too bad being that it was only 7am in the morning and there was still dew on the grass in the shade. Beth was grabbing the old wicker garden baskets from the pantry. It was dark, but they were on the shelf they'd always been on for years.

"I'm surprised these tomatoes have lasted since Maggie found out about the baby. She's been too sick to do much at all," Beth thought aloud.

"Yep. I remember my mamma's first few month's with my sister. A whole month she knew she was pregnant, but by the 2nd month morning sickness had her in the bed almost a month. She could only eat late in the evening, but she managed to keep that food down."

"I hope she feels better, it's hard seeing Maggie outta spirits, ya know?" 

"Especially Maggie. She's our brick wall, but I think she met her match!" Annette made Beth laugh along with her.

"If that baby is anything like it's mamma, I bet it is a firecracker!" Beth giggled.

"Well, I happened to wake up last night to a loud motorcycle comin' up the drive," Annette peered at Beth as they were grabbing the baskets. "I looked out the window and was surprised to see you, _angelic_ Beth, easiest child to raise, climbing off a bike with none other than Daryl Dixon."

Beth nodded her head and looked to Annette, who smiled back.

"If you don't want to tell me, you don't have to."

"Well, we went down to Sprayberry's BBQ. We had the most delicious sandwiches ever and _just _talked." Beth shrugged her shoulders. "He was the perfect gentleman. He told me about how he worked for Rick Grimes, how he got his auto shop. It was nice, well... It was way more than nice. Everything I felt for him back then, Annette, is even stronger now. It's like no time passed at all!"

Annette grinned as they walked out the screen door. "Love knows no time," she spoke softly, reverently, but then her face fell. "Sometimes I wonder if it _was_ the right thing to move us to Florida," Annette glanced at Beth and guilt was plaguing here eyes.

"Annette, no! I wouldn't give up that time with uncle Dale for anything. I had a good childhood, I did well in school. It's fine," Beth nudged her slightly with her elbow.

Annette stopped walking and turned with a hand on her hip and the other baskets propped on her opposite hip.

"What's wrong? Beth asked.

"Now, you and I _both_ know a **lot** of your high school career was spent always studying and going to school. You had 4.0 plus credits. I just...I feel like I should have pushed to have more fun, to go out more. I also know you faked sick the week of prom to keep from goin'." Annette gave her an accusing eye.

Beth turned pale and the rosy color left her cheeks. Deep down she'd convinced herself that Annette would never see how she'd avoided so much of those few years and never ever imagined she'd figured out her "fake sickness" only to avoid prom. "I'm sorry, Annette, I.."

"No, no! Don't apologize to me. I apologize for not staying here in Georgia, for draggin' you to Florida, and for not listening. Now, you promise me somthing, alright?"

Beth sniffled and nodded.

"You have fun, Beth. Live! Skin your knees, follow your heart. _Be wild_. Don't let me, or your Dad, or anyone else deter you from livin', okay?"

Beth let a tear fall down her cheek. All this time and of course Annette knew how she felt.

"Alright, let's get these 'maters before the deer start hopping the fence for my big boys!"

They laughed and walked arm in arm to the garden.

After Beth spent an hour with Annette in the garden she was shooed away to _have fun_ by Annette's command. Beth walked up the stairs and walked into her room. She went to her closet and grabbed her rose flowered bikini out of her closet. She changed quickly and let her hair fall over her shoulders. It was already 80 degrees outside and it wasn't even as hot as it was going to get today, either. A knock sounded at the door.

"Come on in, Maggie." Beth smiled.

"How'd you know?" Maggie smiled.

"Sisterly intuition!" Beth smirked over her shoulder as she applied her badger sunscreen. "Do you feel better?"

"Well, I haven't thrown up yet this morning. I am feeling pretty not sick," Maggie laughed with Beth.

"If you _do_ feel sick, turn your head away from me!"

"I promise to try and _not_ to cover you in puke, kid!" Maggie rolled her eyes. "Although, I already threw up on Glenn. Poor guy, I thought I had time, but...not so much!" Maggie laughed. "Annette told me about the heart to heart you guys had. Brought a tear to my eye."

"Yeah. I never said anything about how I felt, how bad I wanted to stay. Plus I thought I played the role of book nerd so well, she'd never even know at all how bad I wanted to try and hang out at the movies, go to football games, teenager stuff. Shows how much common sense I lack," Beth sighed. "I don't blame her and I'm not mad with her, I am just glad all this is comin' to light!"

"Well, I came in here to give ya my two cents!" Maggie smiled.

"My pockets are full and I don't have a purse on me!" Beth poked fun.

"I just want ya to let loose, too! This is the summer of Beth!"

"So forth shall it be!" they laughed.

"Glenn and I are taking Annette and Daddy to Atlanta for the weekend. Take them to the Varsity and a Braves game, do some touristy stuff. We already have a hotel booked and all in Fayetteville, it's small hotel and thought they'd love it because it's homey. Will you be okay?"

"Question is will you? Not only are you plus one, but it's a lot to do." Beth commented as she walked over to Maggie and placed her hand on her tummy.

"Oh, yeah. This is the best I have felt in 2 months! I am _more_ than ready to get out of these walls."

"I kind of wanted to surprise Daryl as he worked on the house.." Beth slowly looked up to Maggie as she finished.

"That would explain the teeny bikini!" Maggie poked her side and Beth burst into laughter.

"It might." Beth blushed.

"Well, don't do anything I wouldn't do!" Maggie winked and headed for the door.

"Maggie, you remember you're pregnant, right?" Beth asked.

Maggie's eyes furrowed together at her brows.

"There's obviously much you _won't_ do!" Beth rose an eyebrow and dodged the beanie baby that Maggie chucked at her from off her bookshelf by the door.

"Don't you slut shame me!" Maggie laughed. "I **am married**, after all!" she flipped her hair and walked out the door.

Beth hurried and pulled on some cutoffs and headed for the half mile to the house. As she did the other day, she heard rock music blasting from the half built house. She meandered around and found the source of the music. Daryl was busy measuring out a beam and he was covered in sweat underneath the full noon sun. His hair was hanging in his eyes.

_How does he even see to not cut his fingers off when using that saw?_ Beth shook her head. The stereo sat on another plywood table beside where she'd ventured into the site. She glanced at Daryl and wanted to mess with him. She went to the doorway and was able to hit the power button before darting out behind the wall and out of the half room to hide.

"What the hell?" Daryl mumbled, only half coherent.

Beth laughed as he turned it back on and returned to the table. All the while Beth had to hold a hand to her mouth to keep form bursting into laughter. She crept back around the wall and hit the button again, sending AC/DC's "Back in black" into silence, again.

"I told Glenn he must have crossed wires and messed that shit up," Daryl growled.

"I am soooo telling him that!" Beth laughed and watched Daryl fly around, shocked.

"Shit, Beth! When did you get so stealthy?" Daryl actually looked shocked that she'd snuck up on him.

"Years of practice, I guess. Never thought I would have bested you, though," Beth smiled, loving the way his face brightened the more he looked at her.

"So, what's your agenda for the day?"

Daryl picked up a red shop rag and wiped his forehead. "Well, I gotta finish some stuff here, first, n'after that I'm free."

"Alright..I wanted to come ask you if you wanted to go swimming, or just chill together for the rest of the day," Beth looked up to Daryl expectantly.

"I don't know about the _chill _part," Daryl shrugged a shoulder.

Beth's heart deflated a little, maybe she was coming on too strong, maybe he didn't want to get too close too soon. He was wiping his neck off, but then looked up at her and laughed.

"What?" Beth exclaimed. "What's so funny?"

"I didn't say I didn't want to go, but it will be hard to _chill_ working in this sun!" Daryl chuckled.

Beth scoffed and walked forward to push Daryl's shoulder, but as she did he moved and they wound up face to face with only an inch separating their faces.

"You surprised me earlier, but huntin' and bein' stealthy is my _thing_. You need some lessons, Greene," Daryl kissed her cheek and then maneuvered around her to get to his table. His smirk over his shoulder ignited a flame inside her chest. "You got me once, but it won't happen again."

"Wow," Beth smiled, it was all her brain could muster as a reply.

"Wanna go to a place? It's like a really relaxed party slash BBQ."

"Umm, that would be great, actually!" Beth smiled. "I never partied, ya know? Too busy, and..." Beth's spirits somewhat dimmed.

Daryl turned off the spout to the Gatorade cooler and sat down his cup. He walked over to Beth and placed a finger under her chin, lifting her bright blue eyes to his. "You act like life is gone, like you're a hundred years old, Beth. Promise me, that today, you won't do anymore thinkin'. We're just gonna have some fun, alright?"

"Not thinking around you might not be such a smart idea," Beth smirked at him.

"See?" Daryl smiled. "You're still thinkin!" he laughed as she rolled her eyes.

Daryl finally finished up as expected by 1 o'clock as he said and Beth rushed downstairs when she heard the roar of the bike beside the house. She darted down the stairs with her small bag and grabbed her phone, keys, and wallet to shove inside. She was just out the door and looked up to see Daryl lifting her helmet from out of one of the black side bags which had a white, Celtic like cross on the flap.

"Those are new," Beth pointed to the bags. "I love the crosses. What are those sayings?" she tried to pronounce it in her head.

"It's an ending to an Irish prayer. _In nomine Patris, Et filu, et Spiritus Sancti_. _Veritas_, means truth. _Aequitas_ means justice, fairness, and equity. It's what I live by. My code, my religion, almost."

Beth took in a deep, much needed breath as he spoke the prayer softly. Her eyes found his and she wasn't sure how long she could keep her hands off him. She might be a virgin, but her blood was firing through her entire body at the moment like liquid fire. She bit her lip and exhaled slowly. She knew enough to know what she wanted from him and how to go about it, she'd imagined it several times now. He was going to be the death of her. Daryl sparked her lust, there was no denying that. She had a couple of dates before, but Daryl Dixon was always a point of reference to her in the back of her mind and no guy had ever lived up to him. Regret bubbled in her chest at not keeping touch and she shook her head to try and rid the guilt. He'd missed her, too. That meant the world to her.

"That's deep," she blinked up at him.

"Yeah, me and my friend used to ride our bikes with a group of guys, but since my friend found a woman and got married 'n had kids, we've kinda _retired_."

"Marriage will do it," Beth laughed.

"It'd be worth it," Daryl picked up his cup and downed the Gatorade. "I can only hope one day to be half as happy as he is." he looked to her and Beth caught on to his meaning before she turned away and a blush flooded her chest and face.

"Well, I am bored to death on this farm today! It is Friday, ya know. It's quittin' time!" she picked up her bag from behind her _hiding_ wall.

"No complaints, here!" Daryl grabbed his keys and phone from his work table. "I have the perfect place."

Beth was clinging to Daryl as they flew down the highway. She didn't even know where he was taking her, but she was excited to just be with him. The breeze was cool, but when they stopped at an exit they could feel a slight breeze in the air, making 2 o'clock bearable. She had no idea where they were, but couldn't wait to find out.

"You're still not lettin' me in on where we're going?" Beth plafully pinched his side, making him chuckle.

"No." she could hear the smile in his response.

They drove for a good 60 minutes and finally turned onto a drive and followed the paved road. Beth could hear the groans of boats, motors and she smiled widely. She had an idea of where he'd brought her. She squeezed his abs harder and her eyes closed when his hand rubbed her right wrist. They finally reached the end of the drive and she was rewarded with the sight of an endless lake. It was beautiful and the 3 o'clock sun shone so serenely onto it, that it seemed like God opened heaven and let light shine from a window to the water.

"This is Lake Lanier. It's 637 billions of gallons of water and has some damn huge large-mouthed bass in there!"

"I love frying fish," Beth commented. "My Gramma taught me, poor Annette could never do it right! One time she tried and it was slimy in the middle."

"You'll cook for me?"

"Maybe," Beth laughed. "You have to be really special for me to cook for you, now!"

"I'd love to get there!"

Daryl revved the bike's engine and took a turn onto another road. They drove only half a mile and the smell of charcoal burning wafted into her senses. Beth listened further and heard a loud bass filled radio, people laughing, and engines. It was a party. Beth became slightly nervous. She didn't party, she didn't have the right clothes, and this looked like a biker hangout. They pulled into the packed paved parking lot and Daryl propped the bike and pulled his helmet off as he dismounted.

"Damn helmet is hot as hell," Daryl ran his fingers through his hair, biting his lip.

"Umm.." Beth realized she was gaping and immediately went to pull her helmet off, but Daryl was already helping her and she laughed. "Really?" she asked when her head was free.

Daryl's smirk was absolutely devilish. "_**Really**_." he reiterated.

"I feel nervous," Beth bit her lip, looking around. "Look at me, I'm in a stupid tank top and bikini top."

"Don't be," Daryl set her helmet on the bike. "You look gorgeous, girl."

Beth looked at her feet and took a deep breath, but Daryl's fingers lifted her face to look into her eyes.

"These folks are all nice. We sometimes ride for charity, we help each other out, we're like a family. Come on, I need to feed ya."

"You're always wantin' to feed me!" Beth laughed and butterflies flew in her tummy as she took his offered hand.

"Now, all in all, there's about 50 of us. It's pretty small, but that's how we like it. When I'm not working, sleeping, or fixing my bike, I am meeting up with these folks. "I do need to warn you, though." Daryl looked nervously at her.

"What?" Beth pressed, curiosity and slight worry filling her mind.

"My brother, Merle, you remember him?"

"Yeah, not much. He used to call me _pip squeak_ and drank all the time."

"Nothing's changed. The only thing that changed is he's now a felon and _tries_ to stay off drugs. He was court ordered for a drug test every month, but the goddamn probation officer is corrupted like all these other idiot officials in Georgia!"

"I'll keep that in mind."

"I wish ya would. If you do see him, don't say more than ya have to."

"I understand," Beth nodded. "Now, didn't you say somethin' about feeding me?" Beth lifted her leg over the bike and stood in front of him, smiling brightly.

"Yes! You're all skin and bones, Greene..gotta damn feed ya!" Daryl grabbed her hand and they headed to where all the grills were lined up on the grass on the side of the lot.

Beth admired all the beautiful bikes parked beside each other, shining and some so intricately detailed. She was also impressed by the number of trucks and cars. She saw a huge old Ford Bronco re-done top to bottom with fog lights, flood lights atop, and big, chunky tires on black rims. A smile crept to her face as she seemed to hear it growl in her mind. A cherry red '67 camaro with racing stripes made her eyes go wide with envy. She giggled.

"What'sa funny?" Daryl asked as he grabbed 2 beers from a cooler.

"I like big trucks and I cannot lie..." Beth spoke quietly and blushed as red as the camaro.

"Well, listen to you jokin' 'n all!" Daryl nuded her lightly with his elbow before he popped their beer caps. "You're already used to this party shit!"

Beth laughed and accepted the beer. "I've never had a _drink_ before," Beth informed him, smiling.

"Well, than _have a drink_!" he kissed her cheek and tapped the nose of his bottle to hers.

Beth took a swig and coughed at the foul taste that flooded her tastebuds and nose, but the tingle from his kiss and the blush on her cheeks helped her through it. Her tongue instaneously fell out of her mouth like a panting dog's. She tried to hide it, but it took a long minute of wanting to gag to even attempt to breathe normally again. Beth looked to Daryl and saw his amusement. He was **enjoying** this!

"You jackass! At least hide how entertained you are!" she shoved his arm.

"I can't," he laughed, hunching over in belly deep laughs, a hand on his knee.

Beth looked up to the sky and closed her eyes. This man was going to be the end of her.

"_Shepherds we shall be_!" Beth's eyes popped open and was surprised to see a blonde man wearing dark sunglasses and Daryl's height, push him to his knees quite forcefully. He held his hand behind Daryl's head like he was holding a gun.

Then together the two spoke in perfect sync...


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:** I don't own Beth, Daryl, or any of the Boondock Saints cast, either :(

I hope I edited this enough, I am trying to keep you guys happy! I love reviews, they give me so much inspiration, and are **crazily** appreciated! Work with me with timing and back story! I try, but I write these stories at midnight and later at my job in between patrol rounds and all, plus when I take my kid to a playground! It's hard to find time, but I fight to! ..with that, enjoy!

Then together the two spoke in perfect sync:

"For thee, my Lord, for thee.

Power hath descended forth from thy hand,

that our feet may swiftly carry out thy command.

So we shall flow a river forth to thee and teeming

with souls shall it ever be.

_In nomine Patris, Et filu, et Spiritus Sancti_."

"Connor!" Daryl laughed and took the man's hand and rose onto his feet before pulling the guy into a manly hug.

"I almost thought you wouldn't fucking make it, man! You didn't the last two months!" the man had an Irish accent that was more than pleasant to hear as he gripped Daryl's neck and patted his shoulder.

Daryl nodded. "Yeah, I've been helpin' my friend, Glenn, build a house on his father in law's farm. This is Maggie's sister, Beth. This crazy leprechaun is Connor."

"Beth, it's great to meet ya," his Irish accent made her smiled slightly.

"You, too," she nodded and shook his offered hand.

"Daryl has mentioned ye before and I must say he wasn't lyin'!" Connor smiled brightly.

"What has he said?" Beth widened her eyes at Daryl who looked nervously at her and Beth narrowed her eyes at him.

"Nothing too bad," Connor smiled with an evil glint in his eyes. "Now, Daryl, she _has_ two eyebrows, not one!" Connor laughed, but then groaned when Daryl back handed him firmly on the chest.

"I ain't said nothin' bad. You better cool it 'fore I go tell Eunice that last week your car really didn't die on 85 North just so you could get out of baby clothes shoppin'! Ya know how she is! She'll kick your ass **and** mine." Daryl eyed Connor.

"Good, now I have blackmail, too!" Beth smiled.

"Ya don't even know me and ye turn on me? She's a feisty one, Daryl, but I'm more scared 'o my wife!" Connor held his hands up in mock defeat.

"This is why I sorta retired riding like I used ta, without him it ain't the same."

"Yeah, I have a son who is almost 5 and a little girl that will be here in almost a month. I bring my boy with me as much as I can, but Eunice isn't always too thrilled he's hanging out with a hard biker gang!"

"Hard gang? Why is there a line of kids and babies on a few quilts and a few play packs over there?" Beth smiled.

"We're criminalizing them _very_ early, ya know? Tough love'n all! They're getting their first tattoos right now!" Connor laughed.

"Yeah, you're such a hard criminal!" sung a voice with a country twang. A petite, strawbery blonde came up and took Connor's hand.

"I am! Tattooed and hardened by real life, we pillage!" he replied. "We keep the universe in balance, ye know? We rid the Earth of evil men!" Connor nodded his head and tried to keep a serious face.

Eunice and Beth shared a smirk.

"Your son needs to go potty and he's askin' for Daddy." Eunice lifted a perfectly arched eyebrow as Connor turned his face to her and pouted.

"Woman, can't you let me have some of my youth? Let me appear hard 'n tough to at least one person left in the world?" Connor pressed his nose beside Eunice's.

"You're still a bad ass to me, bad daddy," Eunice smiled. "Even when you're potty trainin' your little boy!" she lifted her hand and rubbed his stubble covered cheek. "Just be glad I am not complainin' about this 5th day 5 o'clock shadow!" she smiled brightly into his eyes.

"I'm just fine with that, love," Connor pressed his lips to hers and smiled so sweetly at her. "I don't wanna shave it off, ever."

"Let's just not get into that!" Eunice pointed a finger to his chest.

"Duty calls, hopefully not that _exactly_, but it was nice meetin' ya, Beth. Keep Daryl here under whip and chain! He needs it!" Connor dodged a swing from Daryl and headed off to the makeshift daycare spot.

Beth felt like she was spying on the two, like she was watching the interaction through a screen door. The way Connor looked at Eunice made her smile. The fact a man as tough as Connor seemed could be tamed and softened by a mere tiny woman was endearing to her. She watched as Eunice smiled brightly back at him, eyes sparkling, dimples shining, and eyes shining with pride. She wanted that, a love so deep and affectionate as they shared. Beth let her eyes drift to Daryl and the fact he was already staring at her made her heart explode in flutters.

"How's your brother, Daryl? We haven't seen him out here in a while and he hasn't checked in. He usually gives me a call or text at least once a month. Have ya heard from him?" Eunice asked, breaking the momentary silence they'd all fallen into.

"I dunno. He ain't called, plus the rehab center said he checked out, so," Daryl looked forlorn. "I decided to stop tryin' with him. I have my life to live. Something just came back to me," he glanced at Beth. "I don't want to let it slip away."

Beth turned her wide eyes to Daryl and took a deep, slightly shuddered breath as his hand ran down her wrist, his fingers softly slipping between hers to hold her hand firmly. Flashes of their times during childhood flitted through her mind. Beth shifted her stance and let her forehead rest on Daryl's shoulder. She inhaled deeply and smelled warm cologne, nicotine, and pure Daryl. She looked up and wanted so bad to kiss him, but Eunice was right there and so was a huge crowd of people standing around, walking, lounging. She wasn't that bold and didn't want people witnessing such an intimate venture.

"Merle knows what he's doin' and he is not nearly as dumb and ignorant as he portrays himself to people. I tried my best to keep him in the meetings, kept telling him I'd get his probation lessened, maybe get his license back..." Eunice seemed to battle herself for a moment and her brows furrowed, a frown grew where her smile was.

"Hey," Daryl caught Eunice's attention. "He's not gunna quit until he _wants_ to. Remember when you first told me those few years ago? It took damn near that long to realize it myself, don't go thinkin' it's somethin' you could've done!" Daryl looked at her with a stern gaze.

"I try not to, but you know me." Eunice chuckled. "I will worry myself about it sure enough. I do enough worryin' over Smecker. Last I heard he posted on Facebook he was off with his latest boy-toy in Cancun, so I don't have to worry about him..for right now!" she rolled her eyes and exhaled deeply.

"Yeah, I do know ya and I _know_ Merle. His head is as hard and dead as a rock. It's on him, now. Smecker may be impulsive, but at least he has sense to reel himself in at some point. I hate to think what Merle might have gotten himself into!" Daryl looked at Beth and his gaze held hers steadfast.

"I'm happy for you both," Eunice smiled at Beth when Daryl released her from his gaze. "You guys seem so happy! It's been a long while since Daryl smiled like this, but never this bright, Beth, ever. He needs to do it more." Eunice glanced between the two, smiling warmly.

"I'll remember that," Beth felt Daryl gently squeeze her hand.

Beth and Daryl grabbed a plate each of BBQ ribs, sweet grilled corn, and macaroni &amp; cheese. The sun was finally trying to hide behind the tall trees and Beth was finally able to stop squinting. She watched as Daryl attacked one of his ribs, gnawing on it like an animal and she had to close her mouth to keep from laughing out loud. She began to eat her ribs and had to close her eyes at how wonderful they tasted.

"So," Beth began. "Eunice knew Merle?" she asked as she wiped her mouth.

"Yeah. Me and Connor go way back, but he lived in Ireland for a long time before we met, he's only a year older than me. His father brought him to live with his Ma and we met, then his Ma is practically mine. Merle's been in and out of jail since ya left until he went to prison for 2 years and when he got out Eunice was his sober coach and held meetings to help drug offenders and alcoholics. She used to be an ear for 'em, used to take midnight calls to help steer 'em away from the drug houses. Eunice has a big heart underneath that tough bravado. That's where she met Merle, then contacted me one night, years ago when he showed up drunk to a meeting..." Daryl smiled. "I had Connor with me!" he laughed.

"It was all downhill from there, huh?" Beth laughed with him.

"Oh yeah," Daryl laughed. "She got on his bike with him that night!" Daryl smiled at Beth. "They got married quick and their son, Michael, was born really shortly after, amazingly short!" Daryl chuckled. "Elizabeth is on her way in no time, now."

"I saw the way he looked at her," Beth sipped her sweet tea. "It's amazing; he looked at her like you look at a sunset, ya know?" she smiled. "He looked at her with amazement and wonder, it's so sweet."

"Those two met and it happened in a blink. All'uva sudden Connor was busy, moving out of his Ma's, renting a house with her, and then buying it. Eunice was already so pregnant with Michael, there was no hidin' it at the weddin'." Daryl laughed. "I'm happy for Connor. They're young, I know. I was worried he'd gotten himself in over his head at first, but Eunice proved she's an awesome girl. When I saw them two together though, man. They fell hard. Weird, it's like soul mate shit you see in movies!"

Beth laughed with Daryl and partly at his crass explanation. "That's a damn good way of explainin' it!" Beth laughed deeply. "_Soul mate shit_!" she exclaimed. "Hey, I can't help but remember what he said about keeping you "_Under whip and chain_." she studied his face closely.

Daryl almost coughed his food out of his mouth and Beth not only made a face, but her heart skipped as well in nervousness. "I, well," Daryl had to stop and swallow his mouthful of food. He looked up and Beth saw in his eyes he had something to tell her.

Beth's breath was caught in her chest awaiting his answer.

"I'm not good with women, you know that, right?" Daryl picked at his nearly empty plate.

"Hardly. You seem to have no problem with me and Eunice," Beth still couldn't breathe right.

"I knew you since forever ago and Eunice was always different, like a sister. It's hard for me to talk to women, to get to know 'em. He has only seen me with 2 other girls 'sides you. Neither of 'em were worth my time. For a while he might have thought I was gay."

"Oh," Beth let out a breath she didn't realize she'd been holding. "I guess I can find a riding crop in the stables! A whip might be _too_ painful!" Beth looked at Daryl innocently.

The look Daryl gave her made her whole body seem to bloom. "Promise?" he laughed at her, but there was a serious gleam to his eyes that made her body flicker like a flame.

"Be careful or I'll get the spurs, too!" she poked back.


	7. Chapter 7

"I want a drink." Beth blurted out after they'd eaten and thrown away their plates.

"You had a drink. Remember? The beer." Daryl chuckled as he sat on a large quilt.

"No, I want a real drink. Liquor! Somethin' hard." Beth eyed Daryl while he chewed a toothpick and she had to fight herself to keep from drooling at him as she stood staring him down.

"I ain't about to let you get drunk, Greene! Your Daddy, Glenn, and Maggie would kill me and bury me by the old barn!"

"Not if they don't know! They all headed out to Atlanta and they'll be gone 'till Sunday," Beth blinked at Daryl. "C'mon, let's drink!"

"I dunno," Daryl leaned back onto one elbow and rolled the pick around in his mouth. He stretched his arm to prop on his knee.

"You don't want me drinkin' alone do ya? What if I'm a sad drunk?"

"Well, ya won't be drunk if ya don't drink!" he smiled like a devil.

"Fine! I'll go find a drink by myself!" Beth rolled her eyes and walked off behind Daryl. "I never said I was gonna get drunk, Daryl!" she laughed.

She was headed for the coolers and large kegs, not really knowing what she wanted. She didn't know much about drinking. Her Daddy gave up drinking when Maggie was born, but she didn't know what he drank. She looked at the beers and opted for the keg-like ice filled cooler that had tiny bottles of liquor somewhat swimming in it due to sitting out in the sun and heat. She was lost as to which would be best. She had an inkling to just play eenie meenie.

"Tequila," Daryl's voice was right in her ear.

"Really?" Beth scoffed. "I may not have ever drank hard, but I _have _heard of the potency of _tequila_! Maggie said she got so drunk with friends one time she had to fake a virus to Annette when she came home!" Beth laughed. "I thought you said I was on my own?" Beth turned her head and their faces were only inches apart.

"I'm a good liar," Daryl met her stare with sincerity. "And 'sides, I could never leave ya alone," he smiled, tickling her sides and causing her to squeal.

"Whatever, I want a drink!"

"So you fuckin' shall!" Eunice walked up and put a hand on her belly. "One of us should!"

"She's new to drinkin', don't get her all messed up, Eunice!"

"Me?" Eunice smiled with an evil glint. "I would never!" Beth laughed at her completely obvious lie.

"I fuckin' would!" Connor laughed and nudged Daryl's arm. "It's fun!"

Daryl only bit his thumbnail and looked around.

"Come hang out with the men, Daryl! Too much femininity o'er here.." Connor smiled at Eunice as Beth watched the two.

"Watch it, bud!" Eunice warned and took Beth's hand. Beth winked at Daryl and walked with Eunice to where a table was set up.

"Let me get a Hypnotq and coconut rum shot!" Eunice smiled at the lady who had a stash of liquor.

A sarcastic look was cast her way by the brunette, wild haired man. "No fuckin' way," he retorted.

"For my friend, Rocco! You dummy!" Eunice rolled her eyes. "First time drinker, here!" Eunice tilted her head Beth's way.

"Hypnotq and coconut rum is the way to go, then!" Rocco replied with a wide smile.

"Nice to meet you!" Beth accepted the drink and smelled it. "Doesn't smell too bad," she commented before taking a swig.

At first, the alcohol was so strong it made her face contort and contract. Her throat and nostrils burned, but then relented. After another sip it didn't taste too bad at all. Her stomach felt flighty, full of butterflies, and her eyes began to feel like she was on a boat in the water. She stood and talked with Eunice before asking for another.

"Alrighty, youngin', I think you've had enough!" Eunice suggested when she walked up as Beth was nearly half done with her second drink.

"What? You're as bad as Daryl, Eunice!" Beth giggled, but then snorted lightly as the giggles multiplied. Beth downed her drink.

"Girl!" Eunice looked shocked, but bright smile graced her lips. "Lord, get you goin' and you go, don't ya?" Eunice shook her head.

"Guess so, I don't feel too different!" Beth exclaimed as she sidestepped inadvertently.

"Oh, yeah. You can't tell you're tipsy at all!" Eunice laughed slightly. Beth furrowed her brows in confusion. "How about we find Daryl? It's gonna be dark in 20 minutes. The crowd is always out of here right at sundown. Cops don't take too well to a quote un-quote _biker gang_ out at all hours!" Eunice joked. "Even if most of our ramblin' days are over!" they laughed.

Beth walked with Eunice and tried her best to keep a straight line with her feet. She wasn't drunk at all, but she felt so lightweight. She felt like she could fly at any time and all her inhibitions had turned off. She saw people packing up stuff. She got a few goodbyes and she waved. The more she walked, the more adapted she became to the tipsy-like feeling that fluttered through her body.

"Come on to mamma, Michael!" Eunice let Connor sit Michael in her arms.

"I'm gonna get the car, love," Connor kissed Eunice and headed off.

"You two are the sweetest couple, Eunice! Y'all make a beautiful family!" Beth rubbed the back of Michael's head reverently.

"Thank you, honey. I knew when I first saw that man I wanted to marry him. It was one of those _fate_ things. It happened quick, but I would never go back and change anything!"

"I am hoping one day I can say the same," Beth smiled at her and she was still feeling a high from the drink.

"Daryl is a great guy, trust me. You know it, y'all were friends long before now." Eunice rubbed her son's back.

"That's what makes me nervous sometimes. I _know_ him. I know how much I liked him back in the day and I know how crazy I am about him now. It's almost surreal how we've woven into each other's lives again. It's just kind of overwhelming, but in an a good way."

"No one can know the future, but if you go on to love him and he loves you then you both take the chance of getting hurt. You'll know if he's the one. Give it time and there's no rush, but if you _know_ like I _knew_, then that's all there is to it!" Eunice smiled at Beth and she returned it.

"I know what you mean..I try to plan everything and I try to predict everything!"

"I could sense that a little!" Beth made Eunice laugh as Connor pulled the van up.

"Mini-van?!" Beth laughed out loud.

"Hey, now!" Don't you knock the van, okay? This is supercharged under the hood I'll have you know!" Connor tried to look insulted. "Don't let the baby toys hanging from the roof distract ya!"

"Supercharged with what? Hi-C fruit punch?" Beth laughed and Eunice joined in as Connor took the sleeping kid.

"Whatever," Connor mumbled. "This van is awesome!"

"Look, remember what I said and call me anytime! I got your number from Daryl and texted you mine, sweetheart."

"I appreciate it," Beth hugged Eunice. "So much!"

"Ya stealin' my girl, Bloom?" Daryl's voice was filled with humor to Beth's ears.

"Maybe! I could if I wanted to!" Eunice poked fun at Daryl and winked at Beth's humorously shocked face.

"Bye Eunice!" was Daryl's gruff response with a laugh.

"Bye," Beth smiled, but bumped slightly into Daryl's shoulder. He caught her effortlessly.

"Tipsy?" he smiled.

"Very, but still coherent!" Beth smiled right back.

"How the hell are you gonna keep straight up on the bike on the way home? It's over an hour ride from here," Daryl seemed aggravated. "That's part of the reason I didn't want you drinkin'."

"I'm sorry. Wait! No, I ain't sorry! I am 21 years old and legal. I'm not apologizin'!" Beth ran her fingers through her hair. "I am a free woman in America." Beth shook her head.

Daryl couldn't keep the grin from his face. "Alright, _American Woman_, let's get a hotel room for the night. I ain't riskin' you falling to the asphalt like you are! There's a hotel only 7 minutes down the road and I'd risk those 7 minutes before I'd risk an hour and so on the bike with ya!" Daryl groaned.

Beth bit her lip and smiled widely. She brought her hand over her mouth and nonchalantly bit her thumbnail to conceal her smile. "Alight," she conceded.

Beth managed to hold onto Daryl the 7 minutes to the nice hotel down the highway. She felt nervous all of a sudden, but remembered the man she'd be staying with was Daryl, her Daryl. This was the Daryl who she always regretted leaving and the one that now never seemed to leave her thoughts or her side. She took a deep breath and let him help her off the bike and managed to stumble into his arms. They walked hand in hand into the brightly lit lobby and waited at the reception desk.

"Welcome to the Marriott, my name is Andrea, how can I help you?" the blonde asked. Beth thought she was gorgeous with her curled gold like hair, bright blue eyes, and chiseled cheeks.

"We need a room with **2** beds." Daryl handed her a credit card.

"I can definitely do that for you," the lady smiled at them both. "Room #2200. The elevator to my right will take you straight to the floor. The pool closes at 10pm. You came just in time to swim at least an hour and a half." the woman winked at Beth as Daryl replaced his credit card into his wallet she'd returned with a pamphlet and the room key card.

Thank God for her bikini under her clothes.

"Beth," Daryl snapped her out of her thoughts. "Head on up, I'll bring your things in from the bike." Daryl held out the pamphlet holding the room card.

"Alighty," Beth tried not to act too eager to get upstairs. She smiled at Andrea and turned to head up.

When she was in the elevator she saw how wild she looked. Her hair was almost dread locked due to the wind from the ride, her face was overly tanned from the past few days in the sun, and her lips were dry from it as well. She rolled her eyes and tried not to stare at those dreaded mirrored doors anymore. She bolted out as soon as enough space had been awarded to her from the opening doors.

Walking inside the room she was shocked that it was very pretty to be so reasonably priced. The carpet was a deep burgundy, the comforter was a slate gray and it looked nice all around. The walls were beige and the furniture was a nice oak. She went straight to the balcony and looked down at what she thought would be the lot, but it was the back of the hotel. The pool sat in almost darkness, besides a few lamps here and there beside a several acres of woods.

She grabbed a towel from the rack in the bathroom after almost tripping over absolutely nothing and making it apparent the alcohol was still in her system. She saw a notepad when she came out with the hotel logo on it and a pen beside it on the TV stand. She couldn't help the chuckle that came out without any warning at all. She scribbled as best she could and headed for the pool. She wasn't ready for the night to end. She followed the sign pointing in the halls to the pool and went down the elevator. She made it to the small lobby and saw the pool gates through the glass. She walked out quietly. She couldn't see perfectly from the balcony, but hoped it was clear and was thankful it was.

She was only barely tipsy now and still giggly. She was slightly light limbed, but she wasn't tipsy much at all. She held the towel around her and silently closed the gate. She chose a lounger and sat back in it, going over the afternoon in her head, and letting it replay over with a smile. She sat up and went to sit by the pool. Dipping her toes in was easy, but then she let her legs dip in completely. She let her head fall back and enjoyed the warm night air and cool water beneath her. She didn't keep up with the time, but when the gate unlatched behind her she turned her head and smiled.

"Sleep would be a good thing right now, ya know?" Daryl shoved his hands into his jeans. "I think I might go pass out!"

"It's only 9pm, Daryl! Do you have a bedtime?" she laughed.

"Naw. I just think it'd be the best," he laughed at his own inability to keep talking. "I just want you to sleep off that little bit of liquor is all."

"Take your shoes off and sit beside me! I think Andrea was being nice, the board over there says the pool closed at 8," Beth shrugged. "Come on, Daryl! You're not gonna make me swim alone, are ya?" she used her best sad eyes on him. "What if I were to drown in my drunken state?" she joked.

Daryl ran a hand over the back of his neck. "No and if you can drown while this sober I give up!" he grumbled as he sat down on a lounger to pull off his boots. A smirk was playing on his lips.

"Thank you," Beth smiled at him innocently. She was proud she convinced him.

"Yer welcome," he gruffed out and pulled his biker boots off. He stood up and pulled his T-shirt off. His hands loosened his belt and soon it clanged on the concrete with a thud after his jeans fell.

"You wore swim shorts?" Beth asked with surprise as she admired the Harley Davidson branded long swim trunks.

"Don't seem shocked, Greene. I was gonna ask you to the lake before you came and messed with my radio!" he laughed. "I figured I would take you to meet Connor and Eunice instead."

"Oh, I didn't know. Makes sense," she eyed him as he chuckled at her.

She looked back at the water and sighed. She closed her eyes, but then a huge splash of water flew over her and she shrieked in surprise. She felt her body freeze and was unable to move for a few moments.

"You jackass!" she squeaked. "Shit, that's cold!" she rubbed the water off her eyes.

Beth looked at Daryl as he stood in the pool and watched her with an amused stare. He looked absolutely delectable with sopping hair that met his cheekbones, his eyes peered out from beneath the strands, capturing her with their vivid dark blue hue. She felt heat flood everywhere and her body felt as though it simmered for him. He let his hands float beside him and was caressing the water beneath those big hands. Beth closed her eyes to reel herself in as a tidal wave of desire crashed over every inch of her.

"You still feel 3 sheets to the wind?" he poked fun.

"I was never **that** tipsy, Daryl. It only felt like I had taken a large dose of benadryl, alright?" she pleaded into his eyes. "I'm perfectly level headed right now." her voice went lower and became softer.

Daryl nodded.

"Come here," Beth summoned him with a quiet voice and he slowly waded to her.

Daryl took a second of contemplation, but then moved to wade to her. When he reached her she scooted off the edge into the stark cold water and into his arms. She clung to his body immediately for warmth. Her body was numb for a moment, but she felt his hands envelop her and she melted into him. She felt all her worries slip off her mind and her anxieties were now dead in the water. This wasn't just a fling with Daryl. This was the same feeling she'd felt for him since their kiss only multiplied. She let her hands ghost over his skin and enjoyed the texture as her eyes studied his. So much time she'd missed and thinking about it made her want to make up for it. She wanted what she'd missed. She wanted deep kisses and warm touches. She wanted to breathe him in and keep him with her. She wanted him closer. She now craved him.

"I love holdin' you, Beth," Daryl spoke against her ear. "Jus' feels right." he squeezed her to his body.

"I know what you mean," Beth exhaled the long breath she'd been holding in as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Beth pulled back and Daryl opened his eyes, letting her drown in those pools of deep blue. She studied the scar over his eyebrow, the hair that fell over his forehead, and the lips that tempted her like the holy grail. She moved her hands to his ears and let her fingers run over them. She smiled and pressed her nose to his and she could feel his breath on her cheek. The feel of their bodies so close together, but tempting each other with kisses was almost unbearable.

"Beth, we shouldn't.." Daryl was pulling away, but she didn't want him to.

"Don't, Daryl. Just kiss me. Please?" Beth breathed against his mouth, her lips ghosting slightly over his.

"Your dad might make me kiss his shotgun!" Daryl shook his head.

"Just kiss me Daryl," Beth wove her fingers into his hair. "We missed so much time together. Please? Don't make me wait."

He seemed to be indecisive. He looked around, but his eyes landed back on hers. "I'm goin' to Hell," she heard him mumble.

His lips met hers and their mouths melted together as his arms tightened around her waist beneath the water. She felt every inch of his body pressed to hers and she craved more. She wanted to feel all of him, she wanted taste him. She'd never felt this during a kiss before. Daryl had his arms around her, suffocating her with his taste, and she couldn't get enough of it even when their lips had parted. His arms unwound from her back and he threaded his fingers into her hair as best as he could. She couldn't think as his hands slipped down to her shoulders and over her waist. He pulled her legs and wrapped them around his waist. Her eyes shot wide open and she was rewarded with a glare of desire from his intense gaze. They seemed to burn just as her body was. He captured her mouth again and soon her back met the marbled side of the tiled pool with only a slight bump

"Oh," Beth gasped as her back arched off the cool tile and her lower body ground with Daryl's. A whimper fell from her lips and she couldn't stop as the scruff on his chin tickled her neck.

A grumble of some sort rolled through Daryl's throat, but she caught it with her mouth as she sealed hers over his. She didn't know what to do, but she held onto him tight, and chased the feeling she felt racing through her veins. There was a heat she could feel in her core that made her crave his closeness. She craved his whole body, his mouth, and the feeling she was chasing. She could feel how much he wanted her and his shorts hid nothing when she'd wrapped herself around him. She opened her mouth and allowed him to kiss her into oblivion. She felt like a siren in the water with him, she felt desirable, and she felt so powerful.

"Take me upstairs!" she put her hands on his jaw and pulled her mouth from his. "Please," she met his eyes and stared intently at him.

"Come on," Daryl began to pull her to the stairs.

They climbed out quickly and Beth grabbed her towel, Daryl slid his boots on untied, and he grabbed his other items before darting for the gate with Beth beside him. He met her there and she stole a kiss. Miraculously they managed to get the damn thing opened. They rushed down the short walk and through the pool elevator lobby and into the set of open doors. Beth's eyes tried like hell to face forward, but she stole a glance at Daryl's in the similar mirrored doors as the main elevators she rode. She leaned forward to his lips again haphazardly. Daryl pulled her to him and kissed her deeply. Her breath caught in her throat. She could feel her heart beating insanely between her ribs and almost toward heart attack speeds it felt. She let his tongue taste her, tease her, and she almost fell over into him had her chest not been pressed into his. She didn't care if they got caught, but her modesty was to the wind right now. She just wanted his mouth and hands on her.

The elevator opened and they were met with an elderly couple standing before them and trying to appear as though they hadn't seen the two near 2nd base. Beth pulled away from Daryl and smiled bashfully. Beth's face blushed and went as red as the lady's blazer. She quickly got off and waited for Daryl. She made sure to face away from the couple. She pulled his elbow and he helped her to the door. He let them in and dropped their stuff on the floor. As the door closed Beth caught his face in her hands, pulling him in for a kiss, and backing him with her to the door. She stood on tiptoes to wrap her arms around his neck and ran her fingers up and into his hair.

"Fuck," she heard Daryl groan. He let his knees slightly drop as her thighs opened on instinct. He held her up gently and let her hips rest against him with her thighs draped over his.

"Daryl," Beth whispered. "You make me..you make me feel," Beth kissed him deeply. "Mmm!" she sighed as his mouth wandered to her neck, working magic on her nerves.

Beth felt Daryl wrap an arm around her back and one beneath her as he held her to him and he walked to the bed where he laid her down softly. He caught her mouth and she kissed him greedily, she loved his taste, and she needed more. She flew her hands to his hair and grasped two handfuls as his hands wandered. He pulled her right leg over his hip and she bit his bottom lip firmly. She loved the growl inside his chest as it rested against hers and it sent vibrations throughout her body. Beth closed her eyes when his lips made a path down her throat, slowly to her clavicle. She waited for him to continue, but her eyes flew open when he placed an elbow beside her shoulder.

"Kiss me, Daryl," she sighed and leaned up to meet his lips.

"Wait a minute," Daryl sat up and brought her with him and she looked at him like he'd lost his mind.

"Daryl," Beth began to feel embarrassed. "Did I do somethin' wrong?"

"No, no," Daryl shook his head. "We don't have to do this now, Beth. I fuckin' want to, okay? Don't get me wrong!" he pleaded into her eyes, but she still felt the sting of rejection. It shone in the irises of her eyes.

"What the hell then?" she whispered in shock.

"You're half tipsy and will probably be hung over tomorrow." Daryl rubbed his eyes.

"What's your point, Daryl?" she pushed her hair out of her face dramatically. "So what about a hangover? I'm not even drunk!" she smiled. "I would never regret this." she let her hands rest on his neck.

"This ain't romantic, Beth. We got hot 'n heavy in a pool and half cocked in an elevator. You're worth better than a half ass planned trip and a half a night on a hotel bed."

Beth stopped and despite all of her hormones rushing her body like rush hour traffic. She stopped and let Daryl's words soak into her brain. This was romantic to her, but not as she'd imagined exactly. She wanted this to happen and she knew she wouldn't regret it at all, but what if Daryl did? She wanted him to be comfortable with this, too. He had a say in how this went. What if he didn't want to feel like he'd done something wrong. She looked at his face and saw the battle there. She saw his lust, admiration, and slight innocence that warmed her heart laced with the trepidation lying in the wrinkles in his forehead as he was thinking things through.

"It's okay, Daryl," Beth placed a hand on his back and let her fingers run over the inked demons that flew there. "I understand, I promise." she let her mouth rest against his and stole a soft kiss.

Daryl let out a breath and Beth moved to prop her cheek on his chest. His heartbeat echoed and reverberated into her ear. "Thank you, Beth. I don't want to risk ruining us before we start."

"You could never ruin us, okay? I'm gonna get a shower," Beth lifted her head and climbed off the bed. "Good thing it's warm in here and we won't need the comforter, our suits sort of ruined it.

"While you're in the shower I'll go dry it, I'll be back before you get out. Are you good?"

"I'm fine, Daryl," Beth ran a hand through his hair as she stood before him. "We're fine." she smiled down at him and then leaned to kiss him sweetly. She straightened and headed to the bathroom, but turned at the last minute before she inhaled deeply and turned to open the door.

Beth closed the door and tried not to let the disappointment drown her thoughts. He was right. What if she did look back and regret it? What if he did? She didn't want either instance to happen. She pulled off her bikini and prepared the water. She stepped in and let the hot water drown out all her thoughts and the world around her.


	8. Chapter 8

Hello Bethyl lovers! I have come out from hiding! Since I have been on a long hiatus I decided to give y'all an extra long, fluffy, and in depth chapter that is all Bethyl! On a side note, Daryl is very much from the south, so sometimes he cuts off his words and he uses a lot of slang. I like writing him realistically so that he _feels _like Daryl. It wouldn't be right for Daryl to be so well spoken ;-) With that said, please enjoy and remember I freaking love reviews!

The bright morning sun washed the room in an orange glow and Beth's eyes reacted to the intrusive light. She rolled from her stomach onto her side and felt her head swim before beginning to pound in a slight headache in her temples. _Daryl was right_, Beth thought. She huffed a breath out and ran a hand over her dry face. She knew she hadn't been drunk, but compared to this morning she felt like she'd been on cloud 9 and had now fallen to Earth. She definitely felt like she'd fallen and every bone in her body felt achy. She rolled once more toward the far window and her eyes opened.

Daryl was laid out on the small couch and he looked positively strange. One leg was draped off the cushions with a foot flat on the floor and the other leg was draped across the back of the sofa. He had one hand behind his head that had made his shirt rise to show about 4 inches of his delectable abdomen between his jeans and Harley Davidson T-shirt. Despite the slight throb in her temples, Beth smiled at the sight of him. He looked so boyish, yet so rugged, and male at the same time. She'd never understand how he managed that. She blinked in surprise when he began to shift and he turned his face her way and looked right at her.

"How do you do that?" she smiled and covered her face with her hands.

"6th sense?" Daryl laughed.

"Or paranoia," Beth giggled as he rolled his eyes. "I bet that's it!" she winced as she felt the pain in her whole forehead now.

"What's wrong, Beth?" Daryl smirked at her while she winced.

"My head hurts," she frowned and looked at him with guilt. "Means you _were _right."

"Yeah," Daryl sighed through a grunt as he stood. "At least it's not an actual hangover. You want some orange juice?"

"Sounds awesome." Beth smiled.

"Better yet, there's a Waffle House up the road. You wanna go?" He asked as he was grabbing a hat from his bag.

" I must look like death, Daryl! Am I even half decent looking to be seen with?" she asked nervously.

Daryl turned and eyed her with intent.

"What?" Beth's brows furrowed while she covered her face again, but peaked out and Daryl dropped the hat he'd been holding to the small coffee table. He walked to the bed and stopped.

"I've never seen ya more beautiful. Beth, it'd take a hell of a lot for you to look bad." he shrugged and met her eyes.

Beth felt her heart melt over his words and she didn't feel so glum anymore about how she must look. She lowered her hands and then patted the spot beside her, before looking up expectantly at Daryl. He simply pulled the covers back and shuffled in beside her small body. She smiled at the fact it didn't take much convincing to get him to lie beside her. She reveled in the warmth of his chest on her shoulder blades and pulled his arm over her stomach tighter. She felt butterflies in her stomach and they floated throughout her torso. She felt warm, muted, and so content as they cuddled on the bed.

"I really never thought I'd find you 'gain, Beth." he whispered to her as she rolled to face him.

"Life happened, but it must'a been fate, ya know?" Beth let the backs of her fingers drift over his chin and her fingers run over his goatee.

"You believe in that stuff?" Daryl looked at her with a curiousness to his features.

"Of course," Beth smiled. "I couldn't find you online, Facebook, or anything else throughout the years. I sorta gave up." she frowned as her eyes glanced over his face.

"Good thing faith stepped in, right?" Daryl studied her features.

"God, yes!" Beth rolled to face his body completely as she placed a hand on his chest and let it drift up to his neck. She kissed right under his jaw and she loved the groan that escaped him.

"Good to know." he held her tightly to him.

"Wanna sleep some more?" she giggled.

"Hell, yes!" Daryl chuckled. I didn't get much sleep on that damn torture sofa!"

"Next time stay by me!" she reminded him as her eyes began to drift again.

"Yes, ma'am." she felt Daryl's cheek lift in a smile.

After they'd slept another few hours they finally emerged from the bed and brushed their teeth with complimentary toothbrushes and surprisingly good toothpaste. She tried to manage her hair into a style, but failed miserably and finally just brushed it out. On a whim, she pulled the huge mass of hair into a ponytail and was decently satisfied. She looked at her reflection and an idea popped into her mind. She grabbed some hair from her pony and sectioned 3 pieces that she braided to the end. She used a tiny elastic band in her backpack to secure it. She smiled and was finally satisfied with herself. She walked out of the bathroom and Daryl was sitting at the table in front of the window. His face was passive and his thumbnail was being abused by his teeth.

"Are you gonna talk about it, or am I going to hafta bribe you?" Beth walked over to stand by his side.

"You know talkin' about feelings and things **ain't** my _thing_, Beth."

"So, I guess it'll have to be a bribe, then," Beth smiled and draped herself onto his lap. "Consider yourself bribed." she smiled. "I'm not gettin' up until you spill what you've got bottled up, Dixon."

"I'm just thinking about when we were young. I felt more for you than I even understood," his eyebrows rose. "Til now."

Beth let her hands run up is arms and let them frame his face when she leaned into him and they met in a deep kiss. Both of his arms crept around her tightly. Beth felt each tick of the muscles moving in his face as her palms rested on his skin. The kiss was tame and sweet, but at the same time it bloomed with desire. Beth sighed and when she tried to move Daryl held her still on his lap. His smirk was anything but innocent before his lips kissed her softly once more.

"I still get butterflies from your kisses." Beth ran her thumb over his bottom lip. "I love it."

"You're not the only one.." Daryl shook his head and caught her lips again.

"I think I ate too much!" Beth laughed as she finished her diet coke.

"I've always said that after Waffle House. You know the food was good! I'm surprised you wanted to eat here when there was a Panera Bread down the other way."

"I'm not a _Panera Bread_ kinda girl, Daryl. You know that!" Beth rolled her eyes and they both laughed together.

"I do, but I had to see your face when I said it!"

"Yeah, because an egg white omelette with cardboard bread is way better than bacon, eggs, and waffles? Never!" Beth climbed out of the booth.

"You wanna head back home? We can take the scenic route if we leave now."

"Sure," Beth nodded. "I am pretty confident I can sit up straight on the bike today."

"I'm never takin' you around alcohol again!" Daryl laid the tip and tab money on the table.

"Yeah, you've said that before!" Beth laughed. "I might do it again!"

"Just remember I can catch and hogtie a calf in 20 seconds! Keepin' you from a bar is tooth fairy work!"

Beth only laughed harder.

The drive was easy and after a stop here and there they finally made it near the farm. The sun was just about to set and the entire farm was under a warm, rosy glow. The bike rolled to a stop and Beth was glad the rest of the family hadn't made it back. It was still hot out and she wasn't ready to end the night. Being back was wonderful and all she wanted to do was run around like she was a kid again. She closed her eyes and shook her head. She needed to get back in the game of getting ready for school and deciding so many things.

"Hey, Beth," Daryl asked as they removed their helmets. "Wanna take a walk? I don't wanna turn in just yet."

"Umm," Beth couldn't stop the blush that crept up from her chest and she smiled. "Sure," she sat her helmet down. "I was hoping you'd ask!" Beth took Daryl's hand and as their fingers intertwined she looked down and a smile crept onto her face.

They walked slowly and Daryl led the way. She didn't know where he was headed, but the lake surrounded by trees was only past the barn. She tried to think of anything except for their kisses, but her mind was muddled with his warm mouth and toe curling touch. They were walking towards the deeply hidden lake and all the fireflies in Georgia seemed to be swirling around them as they followed the slightly worn path to the tiny dock that sat on the water.

"Right here." Daryl stopped and turned to her.

"What?" Beth shrugged, unable to see what _here_ meant.

"Just over here," Daryl brought her slightly off the path and to a large oak tree.

What she saw made her heart drop and soar at the same time. There, in the tree's trunk, were their names carved neatly into the bark. You could tell it was done years ago and Beth squeezed Daryl's hand as she reached out to touch it. Daryl &amp; Beth. There was a perfectly carved heart around their names. She looked at Daryl as she studied the intricate carving and Daryl raised his free hand to bite his thumbnail.

"I did it right when ya left. I didn't know if you'd ever be back, or if we'd ever be here again. I had to leave somethin' of us here. Like a tattoo."

"It's amazing, Daryl. I love it. It makes me crazy happy on one hand, but then sad because of all the time we lost."

"Don't look at it as time lost, Beth. Shit happens and I," Daryl stopped a moment as he seemed to look for words. "I'm just happy y'all came back."

"I always thought when I left you'd go for another girl. Daddy didn't believe in the Internet until a year ago or so and I could never find you online, but Facebook wasn't even a _thing_ then. I had imagined maybe when I left you'd have found someone."

"There's been a few, but none of 'em were serious. I think they kinda knew it, too. My heart was never really there."

"Where is it now?" Beth caught Daryl's gaze and he was nervous, she could tell by his eyes.

"Standin' in front of me. " Daryl pulled her and into his arms gently as kissed her. The kiss lasted a moment before he pulled her into a full hug.

"I say let's burn the past and focus on the _right now_," Beth let her hands thread into his hair. "Nothing else matters."

"Nothin' at all." he whispered into her ear through her hair and she heard him inhale while she held him tightly.

Their walk back to the house was quiet and muted, but sweet. The sun was only barely above the tree line and the walk back was harder due to the darkness. Their hands had found one another's and weren't close to letting go. The closer to the house they got, the more Beth wanted to rewind time and go back to that hotel room, but there was nothing she could do about it right now. She couldn't get her mind off it, but knew he'd been right.

"You want me to call you later? I want ya to see my shop sometime this week," Daryl shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Sure. When is a good day?"

"Tomorrow evenin'?"

"Alright, then," Beth smiled and they both leaned in for a kiss.

Her hands crept up and wove into his hair as his hands crept behind her lower back. Time stood still and all she could feel was Daryl, his body, and that warm cologne caressed her senses along with his hands across her shoulder blades. Beth stood on her toes and deepened the kiss as Daryl groaned under his breath. Beth reacted and her arms lowered as the fingers of her right hand dug into his right shoulder. She felt a growl in his chest and her breath caught in hers.

Maybe she could convince him now was the time. Maybe she could make him crazy with need and have him now. Daryl's hands caught her face and kissed her one last time to still her. She stopped kissing him and her shoulders dropped. She whimpered slightly and let her hands pull from his back to rest on his chest over his shirt. She wasn't disappointed, but she also knew she had worked herself up.

"What's wrong with tonight, Daryl?" 

"Nothing's wrong with it, but it still ain't right."

Beth rested her forehead on his. "How'dya know that, hmm?" she let her lips graze his and they lightly touched as she studied his features.

"I know because there is no way in Hell I'd touch you in your daddy's house and him havin' the chance of showin' up with that shotgun I mentioned before!" Daryl chuckled onto her lips and she took the opportunity to kiss him firmly.

"Beth," Daryl pulled back and held her face. "I'm gonna do right by you. Makin' love to ya in a house where your dad is gonna come home too soon isn't my idea for you 'n me, alright? I will give you anything you want, but _this _right now."

"Alright, but one day your guard is gonna fall and I'll be there!" Beth grabbed her bag which they'd collected off the bike.

"I'm countin' on it, but," Daryl smiled as she unlocked the front door. "Just not tonight!" he laughed at her scoff of annoyance.

"Night," Daryl held his hand up.

"You, too." Beth smiled and wrapped her arms around her midsection.

Daryl walked off and her body almost cried in frustration, but she sucked it up and watched as he threw his leg over his bike and kicked it to life. The engine roared loudly. She bit her lip and loved the way he looked as he rode away off into the dusky night. Her heart fluttered a few beats and she tried to keep away the blush, but that was impossible as she headed upstairs for a shower.

After taking a long and hot shower Beth pulled on her favorite linen pajamas before she fell onto her back on the bed. All of her thoughts led to Daryl, the pool, and the makeout session on the bed after that. She threw an arm over her eyes and sighed. Her family wouldn't be back until tomorrow morning and she wound up squirming in her sheets. Everything around her seemed to buzz. She sat up and made her way to the kitchen. She threw open the fridge and poured a glass of milk to drink with golden Oreos. She looked around and decided to watch some TV. She trudged over to the set and turned it on.

_The Vampire Diaries_. Beth rolled her eyes, but as she watched Damon kiss Elena she melted to the back of the couch and groaned lightly. She _really_ wanted to growl in frustration. She wanted Daryl, God yes, she wanted him so badly. She should wait though, right? She shouldn't just fall into bed with him after only reuniting a few weeks ago after being apart nearly 7 years. She should listen to him. Wasn't spontaneity part of being young, though? Was she being her over thinking, neurotic, worrisome self again? Even Annette told her to live! Annette was the most tame and quiet woman she'd ever known. The thought of pristine Annette telling her to be wild made her feel so plain Jane.

Beth turned off the TV before begrudgingly making her way back to her bed and beneath the now cool sheets. She would think about it tomorrow and see how everything went. She didn't need to decide this now and she didn't need the bone deep exhaustion that came along with not sleeping, either. Her eyes closed. Immediately, Daryl appeared and his hands were massaging her thighs as his mouth explored her neck. She felt the weight of his body on hers, the smell of that enticing cologne, and felt every kiss warm her chest. She fell asleep as she imagined how far his kisses led.

Beth awoke Monday morning and threw on some jeans and a black tank top. She ran a brush through her hair and decided to let it be as she crossed her floor length mirror to get her Chuck Taylor's sitting beside it. She had a blush on her cheeks and she must have gained a couple of pounds, which she was happy to because her jeans weren't so loose. She was just about to heat up a hot pocket when she got an idea and texted Maggie about where Daryl's shop was. Maybe she would show up and see him first. She was grabbing her keys when that familiar roar erupted outside the house. A bright smile assaulted lips and she made her way to the porch door to see Daryl propping his bike on it's stand.

"I had to see ya so I came earlier," he smiled and began to make his way up the stairs and straight to her and wrapped her in his arms.

"I was just about to sneak up on you! I just did text Maggie!"

"Yeah?" Daryl asked as he leaned back, but still kept her laced inside his arms.

"You smell so nice," Beth nodded.

"I do?" Dayrl smiled. "You were about to come spy on me, so come with me?" Daryl nodded to his bike.

"Where?" she smiled and chuckled. "I wasn't planning on a bike ride today." Beth played with the button on Daryl's jean jacket.

"Please?"

"Alright, since I was already about to stalk you... I guess I can leave with you, but let me grab a jacket. Riding on that bike gets cold."

Beth walked in and Daryl followed slowly behind as she headed to her room. She noticed Daryl hadn't walked in behind her. She stuck her head out and saw he was intently studying the family pictures that hung on the wall. She smiled at the fact he wanted to see them and she quietly turned back into her room and grabbed her Georgia Bulldogs hoodie. She walked by her vanity and grabbed her lip balm and spritzed a spray of perfume onto her collar bone. She pulled on the big hoodie and headed out.

"Alright, I am ready..." Beth was saying just as she rounded her door frame and entered the living room when the front door opened.

"Afternoon, Bethy, Daryl," Herschel let the screen close and kept the door opened. "Y'all are headed out?"

"Hey, daddy," Beth smiled and went up to kiss his cheek and hug him tightly.

"How are ya doing, sir?" Daryl asked and Herschel smirked.

"I'm well, son. My knees are sore from all the walking Maggie wanted to do, but I am still up and at it. I heard you guys had a fun weekend."

"Yes, we did," Beth smiled at her dad and Daryl. "We went to a barbeque. I got back in plenty time to catch a full night's sleep, too." Beth shouldered her small bag.

"That's good. Annette is outside, Maggie and Glenn had to get to a store to find Maggie some pillow to help with sleeping." Herschel explained slightly confused.

"Well, Daryl was just about to take me somewhere and we might eat dinner, too."

"Alright, I am just going to make myself and Annette a sandwich. After that I am probably laying down for a while. Maybe watch some Jeopardy."

"Sounds like a good recipe to rest those knees!" Beth smiled and kissed Herschel's cheek once more.

"Daryl?" her dad eyed him intently. "Will I see you tomorrow to work on the house?"

"Wouldn't dream of bein' late." Daryl said awkwardly.

"Alright, I will see you then." Herschel smiled, but his eyes held a multitude of intimidation.

"Yes, sir." Daryl nodded before Beth pulled his hand and they headed out of the door.

"I have killed and eaten snakes, shot and hunted hundreds of deer, but your dad scares me more than any Chupacabra."

"You're kidding, right? Plus, I thought Chupacabras were a myth!" Beth laughed as she stood opposite Daryl beside the bike.

"Hell no, Greene. Chupacabras are very real and I've seen one!" Daryl spoke with a serious tone.

"Ya saw one?" Beth stopped as she was pulling off her bag to place in the side bags.

"Sure did."

Beth only stared at him silently.

"Alright, I may have been drunk off my ass and drank a bottle'a tequila," Daryl looked embarrassed as he glanced at her. "I may have also eaten the worm, too." he added blushing.

"I think that explains it!" Beth laughed and began strapping on her helmet as Daryl smirked at her beneath his.

"Ya _might_ be right," Daryl spoke under his breath. "I know what I saw!" he shrugged.

"I believe ya, hun." Beth smiled as Daryl kick started the engine and she climbed on and held tightly to his waist as he took off.

Daryl drove them down the familiar streets and Beth tried to remember as much as she could, but so much had changed and hardly anything looked the same. She saw the old post office in town and remembered playing on the rails on the handicapped ramp as her dad would walk inside to buy stamps. Across the street the pharmacy was the same, too. She remembered going in and getting a sucker when she was sick. Nostalgia felt nice as she looked around and it made her smile. She sighed and rested her head on Daryl's back.

The bike slowed and they turned down a drive. Beth lifted her head to see the white sign that read in bold, black letters: **Dixon's Auto Repair**. She was so proud of him for getting what he'd always wanted. He always worked on cars and always had grease under his nails growing up. She liked that aspect of him. She loved that he worked hard like a man should, just like her daddy. She smiled at the thought. Seeing Daryl covered in oil, dirt, and sweat was more than pleasing to the eye, though. The lot had several cars and trucks with huge all-terrain tires parked in it. He must be doing well. The garage was 2 large doors and a lobby attached.

"What do you think? Rick Grimes helped with the building permits, design, and all."

"It's awesome, Daryl. I mean, you get to do what you always wanted, right?"

"Hell yeah and I'm my own boss, too. I make good money and get a lot of cars. I can make my own schedule. I even have a mini apartment upstairs."

"You're awesome." Beth smiled and followed Daryl toward the garage doors.

"I dunno where Jim is, most likely takin' a bacon burger break." Daryl rolled his eyes and looked around the shop.

Beth walked around and just observed the large space with metal signs on the wall representing Pennzoil. She walked to the back of the shop and one big spot on the wall held shelves. There were car replicas, pictures, and several other collectibles. She picked up a mini silver metal mustang replica and smiled. She knew this was a 1969 Shelby Mustang GT fast back. She bit her lip and remembered _Gone in 60 Seconds_. _Eleanor_, she was Randall Raynes' unicorn. She and Daryl watched that before a multitude of times. She set the car back down and her eyes flickered to the right of the top shelf toward the middle. In a simple wooden picture frame held a picture of her and Daryl together. She picked it up and saw there was a very thick layer of dust on it. He had this here for quite some time for it to catch dust. She remembered Mika had taken the picture at school and had gotten it developed as a surprise. Daryl had his arm slung over her shoulders and they both were laughing so hard. They looked so happy.

"Daryl?" Beth called.

"Yep?" Daryl replied and Beth turned to see him looking at a clipboard studiously.

"I can't believe you have this," Beth walked over and placed the picture on the clipboard he was staring at. "You kept up with it this long?"

Daryl turned and bit his thumbnail as he pulled out a red rag and began to wipe the very thick layer of dust off the glass. "I found it a while back, about 3 years ago in some boxes at my house."

"Ya brought it here?" Beth brows rose.

"That wall is a ode to my childhood 'n all. It's like a wall of likes and memories. I also hang up things I want. 'Course you'd be up there."

Beth took a deep breath as tears pricked her eys. She'd been on his mind after all this time. The thought made her both elated and sad at the fact she'd had to leave. She shook her head and stared at his nervous glances. She stepped forward and grabbed his face as she greedily claimed his mouth with her own. She stood on her toes and poured her heart into the kiss. She let the world around them drift away and she only felt his body against hers. She raked her hands up his neck and through his hair. She loved the way his hands slowly found the curves of her waist and he held her firmly. She never wanted him to let go.

"What was that for?" Daryl looked at her and truly seemed clueless. _Typical guy_, Beth smiled.

"You're amazing, Daryl." Beth sighed and kissed him once more and giggled when his chest rumbled.

"Well, hell. Whatever it is I'm damn glad I did it!" he let his hands splay across her back.

"That's _why_ I just kissed you. The fact there's a picture of you and me up on your wall, plus it's been there for like, ever it seems."

"You never really _left_ Georgia, Beth."

"I guess not." Beth smiled and pecked his lips as she lowered herself and reached for the frame. She walked it back over to the shelf and set it up.

"I kinda have to use the restroom." Beth spoke quietly.

"Here's the key," Daryl held out his keys to her and she walked back over to him. "Behind that door is a staircase that leads up to the apartment. The door to bathroom'll be open."

"Thanks," Beth smiled and headed for the door.

She jogged slowly up the staircase and through the apartment door. It was a nice sized studio that felt more like a loft. He had a bed with a dark gray comforter and only one side turned down. He had two large windows and each were covered by real tree camouflage curtains. She saw his boots sitting by the bathroom and smiled for some reason she didn't really understand. She continued to the bathroom which had a small sink and a medium sized mirror. She was surprised to see a full sized tub and shower combo.

When she was done she giggled at the fact he had a bar of Irish spring instead of liquid soap. She finished up and went back into the bedroom. Behind the bathroom to her left was a tiny kitchen area with a sink, oven with a stove top, and a full fridge. This was a single man's dream. Curiosity got the best of her and she went to open the fridge. It was stocked. There was a glass jar of Pig's Feet, a half gallon left of a gallon of milk, cheese slices, chips rolled up in their own bag, and mayo. There was a half bottle of Tobasco, a couple beers, and ketchup. What kind of meals did he make? Where were the vegetables? Where was the fruit? How could someone survive without those? She laughed out loud.

"What'sa funny?" Daryl's voice made her jump.

"Thanks for coughing or something on your way up and lettin' me know where you were!" she held her heart.

"Why? So you can keep trolling my fridge?"

"_Maybe_..." Beth tried to hide her smile. "Anyways, why don't you have any fruit or veggies? Some chicken or anything?"

"I'm a single man, Beth. I don't do all that cookin'." Daryl shrugged with a smile. "I just live simple, ya know?"

"I guess so, but you still need to eat better!" Beth laughed as she looked the studio over once more.

"You're right," Daryl nodded. "You'll teach me?" he walked up and kissed her cheek. "I have better food in my house fridge."

"It's a good idea," she sighed as they headed for the stairs. "I'm glad to know you have _some veggies_ somehwere to eat!"

"Well, I'll be got-damned!" Beth heard a voice from behind an older, rusted truck and out walked a slightly older man with a 5 o'clock shadow, white tank top, and a dark green button up shirt left open.

"What the hell, Merle?" Daryl groaned and gave Beth a look that made her want to hug him as they came off the stairs.

"Ya ain't happy to see me, little brother? I gotta say I am really happy to see ya with a lady, _finally_!" Merle laughed and it made her uncomfortable.

"Shut up, Merle!" Daryl warned him and his voice held a slight growl to it. "This is Beth-" Daryl was cut off by Merle.

"The farmer's daughter? This is the girl that had you dancin' around like a pansy-ass puppet for years and depressed when she took off like Cinderella? Well, no wonder little brother, look at her! How're you doin?" Merle smiled and winked at Beth as he leaned onto his old gray Ford truck.

"I'm good." Beth smiled nervously and hated the way Merle eyed her intently as his eyes ghosted her body.

"Merle, what the hell are ya even doin' here?" Daryl closed and locked the apartment door behind him. "How'd you get outta the penn so soon anyway?"

"Good behavior, Darylina! Plus, the state is so overpopulated in the penn with assholes like me they are lessonin' sentences left and right!" Merle pulled out a cigarette and put it in his mouth.

"Naw, man. No smokin' in here; bad for business."

"Aw, fuck, man!" Merle pulled it out and put it in his pocket.

"Hey! You'd better watch your mouth, sunshine!" Daryl gave Merle a bone freezing glare.

"Alright. I came by to tell you I was out and seeing that you want nothin' to do with your big bro. Well, if you need any help, let me know. I need a few extra dollars for this truck and my weekly intake of beer and other _necessities_."

"I'll let ya know." Daryl shrugged.

"Good," Merle smiled when he eyed Beth, smiling between her and Daryl. "If it don't work out, call me!" Merle laughed.

"Get the hell on!" Daryl growled out and rolled his eyes as he blocked Beth from his view as he climbed into his truck and as he backed out.

"Wow," Beth sighed and looked around awkwardly.

"Hey, Merle ain't a really bad guy, but he's a huge ass. Ma tried to teach him how to treat women, but his dumbass has a brain issue. He just "

"It's good to know!" Beth laughed and tried to ease some of the tension on Daryl's face.

"I need you to meet one more person!" Daryl gabbed her hand and led her toward the small lobby and sit down area behind the glass wall.

"This is Jim, Beth." Daryl nodded to a gray haired man behind the cash register.

"Well, it's nice to meet you," Jim smiled and walked to Beth to shake her hand. "I've heard about you before."

"Thank you," Beth smiled and shook his hand. "I hope it wasn't bad things!"

"No, not bad. He mentioned you rob banks, steal money from old ladies, and are covered in tattoos!"

"What? I think I might tell my dad to get his shotgun ready when he takes me home!" Beth feigned a look of shock through her amusement.

"I like this girl, Daryl.." Jim smiled as he laughed. "Keep her around!"

"I'm hopin' to!" Daryl smiled.

"She just met Merle, so good luck! I'm surprised she ain't running home as we speak!" he shook his head.

"That's what I thought." Daryl mumbled as the phone rang.

"Let me get that phone," Jim hurried to the counter. "Nice meeting you, Beth!" Dale smiled and grabbed the phone.

"Nice meeting you, Jim!" Beth waved as she and Daryl walked out of the lobby.

After they had a quick bite for dinner at Chick Fi La they headed back toward the farmhouse. The road was clear, the air was slightly cooler, and Beth couldn't keep the butterflies down in her stomach. Her hands tingled as they gripped Daryl's chest and his cologne warmed her senses. Daryl turned them the opposite way that would lead to the farm and drove for quite a minute. They ended up in front a nice, new dark brown house with wood like planks instead of vinyl. It was very country, very humble, and Beth found herself loving the rustic look of it.

"Daryl, is this your house?" Beth asked as they were unloading off the bike.

"Yep. I took an entire year of profit from the shop and paid it down a quarter. I have been doing home construction, too, it pays really good per hour and Rick Grimes does it with me. He owns a construction company and helped me get the loans. He helped me build the house, too. I do motorcycle repair on my off days every other week."

"This is beautiful," Beth sighed and looked around the woods his house sat nestled inside of with serenity. "You're doing great!" Beth smiled and felt true happiness for him.

"It took a lotta damn work. I haven't went out in months since you and I went to West Point.." Daryl pulled out his keys and they walked to the door. "I figured sacrifice a little and gain a lot."

"That's honorable."

"You think so?" he turned and faced her as they stood on the porch with their lips a breath apart.

"I know so." she glanced at his lips and then into his eyes.

Daryl put a hand on her cheek and finally let their lips touch and Beth sighed into his mouth. She let her hands graze his torso on their way up to wrap around his neck. She relished the sweet taste of him as she lost her footing when he wrapped an arm around her and her toes lifted off the ground. A giggle escaped her mouth and she felt Daryl smile against her lips. She wanted so badly to stay, but knew her dad would be so disappointed.

"I wish I could stay," Beth let a hand thread through his hair and she tugged it gently.

"You're beating me down on that, you know it, right?"

"_Maybe_, _maybe_ not." Beth smirked.

"Yeah." Daryl laughed. "Ya got no idea!" Daryl rolled his eyes as he let Beth down and went to unlock the door.

"There might be some stuff sitting out and might be a lil' messy."

"Understandable if you work all the time," Beth spoke, but went quiet when they walked inside. "Wow."

"I know it ain't much, but I put my blood and sweat into building this house."

"It looks like it and it's beautiful." Beth said as she tried to take in as much she could as quickly as possible.

Beth walked over to the rock fireplace and smiled at the squirrel hat that sat on the mantle. Beside the hat was a picture of Daryl and Rick Grimes holding up a line of bass they caught standing in front of a lake. She turned around and loved the dark hunter green curtains that hung over the long, wide windows that almost covered the wall to the door. The floors were a dark brown wood and looked so antique, but it fit the new house. The ceilings were tall and vaulted. There was a pillow on the sofa and it looked slept in with a severely tattered throw lain over it.

"I sleep on the couch sometimes. It gets cold in the bedroom and I hate turning on the heat. The fireplace is my best friend."

Beth smiled and when she got to the kitchen she was shocked at the size of it. The cabinets were coordinating in a dark wood and there were warm browns, maroons, and greens. She loved the dark green towels and pot holders he had. It was strange how it was decorated, at least for a man. There were no frills, but very masculine. The appliances were new and stainless steel. She had a slight glimpse of cooking in here on Saturday mornings.

"I like the curtains, towels, and it looks really good in here," Beth looked around and then at Daryl. "Did someone help you decorate?"

"Yeah, Carol picked some stuff out. She likes doing all that stuff."

Beth's mind froze, but her body remained cool. Who was _Carol_? Was it a cousin, his aunt, or grandma? Who was she? She tried to go off on a list in her head and never remembered Daryl mentioning a _Carol_. Maybe it was a cousin, but she had no reason to doubt Daryl-and he had never given her any reasons to. She was looking at a crock-pot cookbook when two hands crept onto her hips and laced in front of her. She let out what she hoped was a silent breath.

"Carol is a lady that lives down the road and knows me, the Grimes, and Merle. She's like a mom figure to me. Her and Merle once had a thing after her husband, Ed, died. They were pretty close and even closer when her daughter, Sophia, moved away for college."

"Oh," Beth tried her best to sound nonchalant. "That's sounds like he's pretty nice to her."

"He wouldn't stop drinkin' and roaming around town with women. Carol sent him packing, but he's probably headed over there right now. Knowin' her and how much she still loves him... She'll let him in. He ain't nice, but he did love her. Shame is that he can't do right by her."

"Maybe one day he will." Beth turned her face toward him.

Daryl kissed Beth's cheek and chuckled which made her blush and break out in goose bumps over her neck before turning to lean against the counter. "Look, I don't have many friends. Rick, his wife, Carol, Glenn, Maggie, and Dale are basically it for me."

"I have less than that now," Beth sighed and turned to face the kitchen as well.

"You wanna see the rest of it?"

"Sure."

"The bed is unmade, just like the shop. Sometimes I work on a car so long it drains the life out of me. I lay down after a shower 'n pass out."

Beth followed Daryl into the bedroom which was dark due to the dark green muslin slightly see-through curtains behind the mossy oak camo curtains. The bed was huge, a king, and on it laid a huge dark blue comforter with another huge quilt. The floors were carpeted and there were Chilton mechanic books taking up an entire shelf above the desk. The desk had a stack of papers, a desktop computer, and a cup of pens. She looked to the left wall and saw at least 15 different rods and reels hanging up beside a coat peg rack that held several well worn jackets. What really drew her attention were the dream catchers hanging in front of the huge window in front of the curtains.

"I love the Dream catchers," Beth glanced at Daryl and walked over to touch the biggest one. "They're beautiful."

"Yeah, uh," Daryl was at a loss for words and it shocked her. "I have bad dreams, a lot and sometimes they're really bad. I was hoping they'd help, but they don't do shit. They look nice, but they don't do nothing."

"Maybe they'll help one day." Beth walked back to Daryl. "Hey, is that a crossbow? I remember you had one when we were younger, but I don't remember it bein' that big!" Beth admired the weapon.

"Oh, yeah. That crossbow requires real muscle and loadin' the arrow is plain hard work!" Daryl nodded.

"I hate to say it, but I have to go. I don't want daddy pulling out that shotgun you've been goin' on about!" Beth smiled.

"Yer damn right," Daryl laughed. "That man ain't no joke!"

"Ha ha, really funny! You know daddy is really a teddy bear!"

"Yer daddy is a damn good shot! C'mon!" Daryl walked out into the living room and to the door.

Beth and Daryl reached the farm and Beth could see the light on beside her daddy's reading chair. Maggie and Glenn's light was on, too. She smiled when she thought of how soon a baby would be in the house. Little diapers, socks, and tiny onesies. She hadn't even begun to plan the baby shower. The thought made her giddy and she squeezed Daryl's stomach as they grumbled up to the front yard on the bike. Beth saw the curtain move and her dad peak out. She laughed lightly and Daryl patted her hand with his.

"I'm gonna go on home and pass out. I need to get to work on the house, too. Rick is running the shop tomorrow."

"I hope you sleep well. I'm always up late if you wanna call and talk." Beth turned to Daryl as he dismounted the bike.

"I might hafta take you up on that, Greene."

"I'll see you later, Dixon!" Beth gave his cheek a peck before quickly pulling back and turning to head for the porch.

When she pulled open the screen door and closed it she smiled at her dad before a huge grin covered her face. Daryl's bike roared to life and drove down the dirt drive. She couldn't wipe the grin off and her dad made the grumpiest grunt he could. She laughed out loud and went to sit on the sofa near his chair as he sat reading his bible.

"That young man has done a lot for himself and I can't deny that. I have to give him credit for it. I was talking to Glenn and he tells me that boy barely stops working. He's got a good head on his shoulders and I'm proud of him. His dad never showed promise, or taught him hardly anything, but Daryl definitely looks promising as a man."

"I'm glad you think so, daddy." Beth looked at her fingernails and then at Herschel. "I really like him, a lot, actually." Beth nodded.

"You know I love you, right Bug?"

"I love you, too, daddy!" Beth got up and gave him a kiss on his forehead

"Just remember to keep your wits about you."

Beth tried to burst out laughing. "Right. I will definitely _keep my wits_ _about me_!" she nodded and ran off to her room.

Beth fell back on her bed an sighed. Daryl was amazing and Georgia was proving to be the best thing to happen to her life again.


End file.
